


四季奇谭•夏日永恒

by miaopanda



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:15:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 41,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25298986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miaopanda/pseuds/miaopanda
Summary: 具有夏日回响的一些黑白短篇集（旧文搬运）
Relationships: Wrathion/Anduin Wrynn
Kudos: 3





	1. 夏日将尽

简介：永远年轻，永远热泪盈眶。（又名：我脑海中的8.3结局）

心之密室不许饮酒。  
这里有太多构造巧妙精细的泰坦设施，储存着涉及艾泽拉斯存亡的珍贵信息，任何怀揣着酒精的勇士都会被纯净圣母扫描出端倪，然后勒令离开密室，不管你带的是四风烧酒，壁炉堡特酿还是北极星，更无论你脖子上闪闪发光的项链里究竟储存了多少艾泽利特能量。规矩就是规矩，伙计，这里可承担不起被醉汉耍闹的风险，你要是再不理会纯净圣母的警告，她就要对你执行净化协议了，你不会想看到那种情况发生的，早在进军奥迪尔的时候你就对那些光栅心有余悸。  
但凡事皆有例外。

你一从尼奥罗萨回归，就收到了代言人的召唤，他怎么说来着？“来一趟心之密室勇士，艾泽拉斯需要你。”你忍不住办了个鬼脸，摘掉沉重的板甲头盔，而后挺直腰板朝港口的传送门走去，虽然你精疲力竭，昏昏欲睡，蹄子上布满了令人反胃的黑色脓液，但你依然放弃了在依偎港湾的床上躺上三天的想法，这些日子以来那里越发像是一个家了。可毕竟——使命在召唤，不是吗？  
你朝维持传送门的法师点头示意，迈步跃向红色的传送门。希利苏斯干燥的狂风拍击着你的脑袋，你有点儿后悔为什么要摘掉头盔。你昂首注视着那柄直通云霄的巨剑，思索着你从离开破碎的家乡之后所经历的每一次大大小小的冒险，你向纳鲁祈祷，希望这世界能始终完整如一，有着分明的四季和怡人的季风，有着湿漉漉的新叶和春天的雨，有着夏日的灿烂千阳。但如果纳鲁没能响应你的呼唤，如果这世界再一次呼啸着陷入危机，你依然会义无反顾地举起腰间的剑和背后的盾牌，挡在末日的潮头。你晃了晃脑袋，跳跃着迈入密室的前厅，希望那儿和往常一样幽静，空旷——  
你错了。  
心之密室活像是第二个美酒节营地。你看着那些风尘仆仆的勇士们大大咧咧地高举着手中的酒杯欢呼雀跃——除了一些精灵法师，法师们翘着小指，文质彬彬地拖住小巧的高脚杯，里面半盛着深红的液体。你下意识朝那个总是热衷净化的泰坦造物望去：纯净圣母安静地伫立在那儿，对现场的喧哗充耳不闻。早知道你就该从港口捎来一瓶黑啤，现在你只好去敲敲身旁那个腰胯着风格浮夸的匕首，把干红当生啤豪饮的虚空精灵女士，让她借你一只杯子，可她晕晕乎乎地给你递去另一瓶红酒，完整的……管它呢！你们赢了！上古之神完了！你们就该载歌载舞，一醉方休。  
你刚咬开瓶口的软木塞就看见闪闪发光的代言人径直朝你走来，你一直担心他被什么东西绊住然后摔个粉碎，后来才想到金刚石是硬度最高的物质之一。“啊，你来了勇士。”矮人国王厚重的声音在他的钻石身躯中回荡，“艾泽拉斯感谢你最后英勇的壮举！她邀请你前来目睹守护者的晋升仪式……”  
你停下了牙齿和红酒软木塞的肉搏，呆滞地看着那个亮闪闪的矮人。守护者？哪个守护者？作为一个外乡人，你思索着艾泽拉斯漫长的历史……艾格文？麦迪文？圣光在上，究竟哪门子的守护者？似乎是注意到了你的迷茫，代言人有些不好意思地捋了捋胡子，“啊，看了你的消息不是很灵通……是这样的勇士，作为一个逐渐恢复生机与力量的星魂，一个冉冉升起的新生泰坦，艾泽拉斯决定奉献自己新复苏的力量，为一位贡献巨大的勇士给予祝福，使之成为新的……”  
你瞪大了眼睛，下意识挺直胸膛，尾巴兴奋地向上翘起，是的，你最后快速的判断是正确的，牺牲艾泽拉斯之心的能量铲除了最后的上古之神，使得这世界不再命悬一线——  
“……新的大地守护者。毕竟我们现在有黑龙了，还不止一头，是吧？”代言人兴奋地注视着你，“你可以站在最前排，勇士。不是我说，可不是随便谁都有机会看到守护巨龙被重新给予力量的。”  
哦，是的，当然。这个故事的主角当然不会是你，你在想什么呢，英雄？现在挪动你的小蹄子，把视角让给真正需要的人吧。

***  
在那些喧闹的人群之后，人类国王和他的旧友不近不远地站在一旁。年轻的黑龙专注地观察着一个泰坦仪器，随后像被烫到舌头的猫那样快速地缩回脑袋，绝望又无奈地揉着额角。“我嘱咐那个找寻我的勇士在看完我的日记之后‘把它们烧掉’，究竟是哪个字我写得不够明白？导致他们需要把我从两岁至今的日记储存在泰坦仪器里永久备份？”  
“为了让所有人知道你是一个背负职责‘行走在黑暗’的独行侠？”人类牧师强忍住笑意说道。“不要告诉我你也看了这个，安度因。”黑龙压低声音念叨着。“我当然看了这个，拉希奥，我把它看了不下十遍。”  
黑龙咂咂舌，庆幸自己在一开始就烧掉了它们的其中一部分。  
他们注视着狂欢的人群，注视着代言人问候一个又一个来临的勇士。“你知道麦格尼不会被摔碎，对吧安度因。”人类耸耸肩，不置可否。黑龙凑到他的朋友耳边，不怀好意地坏笑着，“我告诉你个秘密，安度因，不要告诉别人。”人类一把推开他，“那你可以闭嘴，以确保你的秘密始终安全，不会被——”安度因昂起下巴，指了指一旁的日记复刻，“——被人围观。”  
“你可真没趣儿。”黑龙心虚地摸了摸鼻子，片刻之后又压低声音，“是这样的，从炼金术的角度来说，钻石的构成和煤是相似的，它们有着相似的微观结构……也就是说，我们牢不可催的代言人不会被锐器划伤，但是要小心火焰，他会在火中被烧到渣都不剩。总而言之，提醒我不要对着代言人打喷嚏，你知道的，火星什么的。”  
安度因皱着眉头，瞪着那头胡言乱语的小龙，没有言语。“我当然是开玩笑的，瞧瞧你的眼神！你把我想成什么啦？”黑龙笑嘻嘻地戳着人类的肩膀。  
安度因叹了口气，放弃了和拉希奥无谓的玩笑。他环视着拥挤的房间，他清楚地意识到一头巨象正趴在密室的正中，温顺地注视着他。可他就是不知道如何开口，在他内心深处，他明白黑龙也能看得到那头象。  
入口处逐渐不再勇士进入，麦格尼朝心之熔炉走去。  
安度因张了张口，说点什么，拜托，趁现在，否则就永远不再提起。  
那头象昂起脑袋，朝他发出一声悠长的鸣叫。

“看起来你终于也要被‘加冕’了。”人类若无其事地开口，就像是谈论待会儿要喝什么种类的酒，是铁炉堡蜜酒还是落锚黑啤 。  
“不会是我。”那头黑龙摇了摇头，“‘她’会选择我的兄长，鉴于我曾经做了些什么无比糟糕的事。”  
“这是对半的几率，拉希奥。如果艾泽拉斯选择你，那你当然要……接过重任。”  
“我想是的。”他抬起头，对安度因微笑，“如果是这样的话，以后就有我的忙了。”  
安度因注视那头小龙闪闪发光的红色眼眸，注视着他的希冀，轻轻地笑出了声。  
“那样的话，我八成没什么机会来烦你了。”拉希奥的向后伸着懒腰，懒洋洋地开口。“而且我希望这份‘祝福’不会让我变丑，浑身流淌岩浆……什么的。”  
“你本来就是个丑兮兮的大蜥蜴。”  
“胡说，你分明是在嫉妒。”

安度因试图专注地倾听，记下每一个细节。铭记他们放肆的微笑和推搡的力道，铭记那些喧闹的人群和弥漫的酒气，有人在室内放夏日的烟火，他希望这不要点燃什么重要的东西，他觉得自己像是被塞进一个斑斓的万花筒，周围的一切都在以一种不真切的速度旋转流淌着，闪耀的图案迷乱了他的眼睛。  
他没注意听见走到心之熔炉前的代言人高声宣布着什么，他只知道周围的一切瞬间安静了下来，身边的人默默向两边移动，而他们都注视着自己。  
不，不是他。

安度因向后轻撤了一步，给那头即将被赋予祝福的黑龙留下清净的空间。  
拉希奥转过脑袋，把自己长长的黑发随意地拢在而后，朝安度因眨了眨眼睛，而后转身低吼着，在众人面前显露出他真正的形态。黑龙骄傲地拍动着翅膀，向前走去。  
人类国王安静地注视着那头龙的背影，注视着黑龙离他越来越远。他上一次见到拉希奥显露出原型时，他还只有一头小狗那么大，气呼呼地翻腾着翅膀，怒吼着“绝不！”，现在，他都长这么大了，无论是他真正的形态还是他人类的样子。

他看见金色与蓝色交织的光芒从心之熔炉源源不断地涌出，将那头黑龙包裹。  
太亮了。那些光芒该死的亮，把他的大象照耀的无处遁逃，照得他眼睛发酸，情不自禁流下泪来。

他听见周围人群发出倒吸着气的惊叹声，他伸手擦了擦眼睛，注视那些光芒逐渐黯淡，但依然安静地环绕在熔炉正中。他拼命地眨着眼睛，试图看清眼前的一切，看清那头被祝福的黑龙，看清艾泽拉斯的新一任“大地守护者”。  
那头黑龙不见了。

人类迷惑地向前小幅踱步，使劲地揉着眼睛。用力阖上再猛地睁开。  
然后他看见拉希奥。  
年轻的，张扬的，傲慢得不可一世的拉希奥，带着那顶浮夸的白帽子和那套熟悉的，具有异域风情的服饰，就像他还是个孩子的时候那样——转过脑袋朝他微笑。他从心之熔炉上跃下，带着他的热情，他的温和，他的年轻，以及对未来毫无缘由的相信，雀跃着穿越人群，朝他的人类朋友走来。  
那头小龙周身弥漫着闪烁的光辉，匀速而坚定地前进着，然后在距离安度因一步之遥的时候停下。年轻的黑龙抬起脑袋，再一次朝人类咧嘴微笑，随后安静坦然地伸出双臂——就像他曾经无数次做过的那样。

安度因拼命眨着眼睛，试图在那些泪水和光晕之后看到真相，他失败了，他瞥见自己最富有的那个夏日，当他还是个孩子的时候。他看见那些放肆的冒险，那些夏日的热风，那些绚烂的萤火，那些烟花，那些酒，他看见他的父亲，看见荒野诸神……他看见自己拄着拐杖，一瘸一拐地走上酒肆阶梯，礼貌地询问着熊猫人掌柜黑王子的消息，他看见那头小龙从面前的棋盘上抬起头，微笑朝人类张开双臂：  
“欢迎，暴风城的王子。有什么我能为您效劳的？”

安度因晃了晃身子，像是几乎要跌倒那样，向前跌撞着摔进黑龙的怀抱，紧紧地拥抱着他年轻的朋友，像是攥住一份日复一日的梦想，感受着他炽热的心跳，将那些他原先以为不可逾越的鸿沟填平，他闭上眼睛，他的余光注视到那头盘踞在屋角的大象消失了。  
拉希奥温柔地轻拍着人类的脊背，让他剧烈的喘息和心跳逐渐平静下来，他什么都没说。他知道自己在做什么，他知道自己在那些逃亡的时间里都希冀着什么。他儿时的那个夏天结束了，他确信无疑，再也不会有相同的夏日，再也不会有和那晚一样滋味的冰棒和蝉鸣，那些放肆的夏天永久结束了。  
但拉希奥知道，他日后还会有别的夏天，和他的人类朋友在一起。他们将度过许许多多的夏天，每一个都会那么特别，那么独一无二。  
而他会尽情享受之后的每一个夏日。


	2. 不如跳舞

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 黑龙邀请国王去拍卖行跳了一支舞。  
> 警告：基于wow的“舞会”活动，拍卖行歇业改成舞厅蹦迪。

“您今晚有空吗，陛下？”  
最后的黑龙倚着书房的门，手爪有节奏地轻叩着木质的门框。咚——咚咚。  
暴风城勤勉的君王从一大堆文件与地图中的废墟中抬起头，疲惫地刮着眼眶，“这取决于你想要我干嘛，拉希奥。如果你——”  
“如果我想要你躺在床上按照我喜欢的那种方式舒展着身体然后整整一个小时忍住不要高|朝呢？”  
“——如果你是来跟我讨论有关希利苏斯的战况的话，当然有。但如果……”他们同时开口，并且都听清了对方在说什么。拉希奥坏笑着耸了耸肩膀，而人类则一脸窘迫地单手扶住额头，掐着两侧的太阳穴。“圣光啊，拉希奥，你是我的顾问，我希望你能做一些顾问该做的事。如果你不是来谈正事的，请离开，现在。”  
“哦，安度因……别这样。”拉希奥毫无内疚地开口，走到国王面前，坐在他的书桌上，“我开玩笑的。你最近紧绷过头了，我只是建议你来放松一下。”  
“放松？拉希奥？让你绑着我的四肢然后被你无情挑逗一个钟头达不到高|朝？不，谢了，我还没变态到需要这样的‘放松’。”  
“我可没提到‘绑着你’……都说了那只是个玩笑。”但也许他之后可以真的试试，黑龙贪婪地想着，既然人类的脑子里存在对这个的幻想，“事实上我只是来告诉你，今晚暴风城有盛大的舞会，我想邀请你和我跳支舞……没别的了，安度因，真的。”  
“你是说拍卖行的舞会？联盟各个种族的勇士齐聚一堂，穿着最暴露的着装上台，像傻瓜一样大吵大叫着尴尬地扭动着自己的身体？”国王毫不留情地评价道。  
“……是的。听到他们的国王这样评价他们热爱的娱乐活动，联盟忠诚的勇士一定会伤心透顶的。你不是总说吗——‘民众需要爱来保持前行的希望和勇气’？一场充满爱与激情的舞会，还有什么能比这个更能放松头脑，愉悦心情的呢？来吧，陛下，与民同乐一次，你的勇士们看到你出现在舞厅一定会狂喜尖叫到掀翻屋顶的。”  
“哈，我还以为你会觉得‘联盟的国王只身出现在喧闹的公共场所是极其不安全的行为，要时刻提防人群中的刺客’，你之前在我每次出行前，对我人身安全的顾虑都到哪儿去了？”安度因反驳着。  
“那不一样。我已经提前让左右暗中视察了每一个进入舞厅的人员，扫除所有可能的隐患……安度因，我一直想要和你跳舞，错过这个我还要等上好久。”拉希奥放缓了自己的语气，开始逐渐变得如怨如骗，“而且今晚我在你身边，我会照看好你的。”  
安度因盯着他的红眼睛，“如果我不答应你的话，我猜你会像今晚这样烦人整整一个礼拜。”  
“嗯哼。”黑龙捣蒜似的狂点着脑袋，期待地看着人类。  
人类叹了口气，“那好吧，拉希奥……一刻钟后见。”

——————————————————  
国王随意拉上一件蓝金相间的礼服，摘下了令人眼花的金色绶带和象征暴风城的雄狮标志。无论如何，低调一些总是很有必要的，他并不像让他的勇士们知道，他们的国王正和一头龙打得火热并沉迷与声色犬马之中……他下意识烦躁地揉乱了自己的头顶，随即又想起接下来的活动，便再次用手指划拉着脑后，重新把头发简单地束起来。  
他从容地推开房门，刚走到楼梯的转弯处，就看到罪魁祸首一脸灿烂地抬头向他微笑——  
圣光啊。他在心中惊叹着。

拉希奥看上去特意准备过了。换掉了他平时那身异域情调的装扮，穿着一套吉尔尼斯风格的黑色礼服，边缘处镶着复杂的暗纹，安度因不得不承认吉恩和他的人民有着出色的审美。内侧是一件深红色的衬衣，和他眼睛的颜色一模一样。他摘掉了那顶傻气的帽子——把自己的深色的卷发全部梳向了脑后，这让他看上去和平时有些不大一样了，这更加……迷人。  
“走吧，安度因，让我们去找点儿乐子。”那个浑身发光的家伙嬉笑着上前，一把揽住了国王的肩。安度因注意到他取下了平时右侧夸张的金耳环，取而代之的是一枚小巧的红色耳钻。  
他真好看，安度因这么想着。  
“是的，是的，是的。”黑龙把同一个词用升降不同的音调重复了三遍，“我知道自己迷人极了，现在别再盯着我看了，快走吧，我的国王。”  
“闭嘴。”人类故作生气地轻推了他一把。

——————————————————  
安度因隔着三条街就能隐约听到拍卖行的音乐和人群的欢呼，或许他现在该叫它舞厅了。他慢慢地踱着步子，依然不确定放下那些战报和文件，跑出要塞放肆能否称得上一个明智的选择。接着，那个跑在前方的家伙就突然停下，往回折了几步扯着安度因的手臂，无忧无虑地笑着大喊，“快点儿，安度因，别磨蹭，我们还能赶得上最热闹的时候。”他笑得像个独吞了一整份感恩节大餐的孩子，让人类移不开眼。  
去他的。一个晚上而已，不会出什么麻烦的。  
他紧走两步，跟上了黑龙的步伐。

眼花缭乱的光芒从舞厅门口溢出来，一位黑发的侏儒女士正愤怒地朝着拍卖行的卫兵大喊大叫——三米之外，安度因没听清她在叫些什么，这里太吵了。等他从她身边擦肩而过才分辨出她的抱怨，“难以置信，他们居然包下了整栋楼来开舞会！国王怎么能批准这项愚蠢的活动！这下叫我去哪儿卖着些裤子！”两边的卫兵正尽可能耐心地告诉她，暴风城并不只有贸易区这一家拍卖行……安度因尽可能低着头从卫兵面旁边溜过，可其中一位士兵依然认出他来了，那个戴头盔的年轻人甚至朝他友善地笑了笑，“向你致敬，陛下，祝您今晚玩得愉快。”  
圣光啊。国王僵硬地朝卫兵点了点头，绝望地想着，等明天，暴风城一半的守备军都会知道他们的国王是一个半夜蹦迪不务正业的蠢货了。

等他走进舞厅，这份绝望就越发浓重了。远处高台上，那三位尽职尽责的拍卖师不见了，取而代之的是一台巨大的点唱机——它发出的噪声让国王头疼。拉希奥牵着他挤过喧闹的人群，安度因甚至认出许多熟识的面庞，那位人类战士曾在潘达利亚救过自己的命，那位德莱尼圣骑士是远征德拉诺的要塞指挥官，而这里至少有一半以上的勇士参加过破碎海滩之战。现在他们全部站在舞池里，把自己“圣光大领主”或者“肯瑞托大法师”的身份忘得一干二净，像个偏瘫的蠢货那样随着音乐尽情地摇摆，笑到舌头都咧了出来。国王在心中叹了口气，如果部落此时打上门来找事，他们一定会被这群联盟的勇士吓得目瞪口呆的。也许……也许自己今晚加入他们放肆一下是个不坏的选择。  
有人用力捅了一把他的腰。“嘿！”他埋怨地朝那边望去，看到拉希奥正用手肘持续地捣着他，一边大声嚷着，“别像个木头一样傻站着不动，跟人群一起动起来，跳舞！陛下！我们是来找乐子的！”黑龙牵着他的手举高，举过头顶，像个两岁孩童那样蹦起来大吵大叫。安度因像关怀思维能力欠佳的儿童那温柔地看着他，迁就地和他一起小幅度地原地傻蹦着。他的余光扫到拉希奥的两名护卫，左和右正在距离他们几步远的地方手牵手跳着双人探戈，她们的表情严肃异常，似乎舞蹈只是她们混入人群的伪装……“如果你嫌这首曲子太吵了，我可以右让台上换首你喜欢的音乐。”拉希奥扭头对他说着，“为什么不呢？”安度因耸着肩膀，反正没有什么能比现在更糟了。他瞥见拉希奥朝跳探戈的姑娘们挥了挥手，那个人类女性就快速地朝他点了下头，跳上了高台。  
等音乐切掉之后，安度因才意识到自己错的有多离谱。那个喧闹的背景音乐不见了，取而代之的是慷慨激昂的……暴风城士兵进行曲。安度因曾不止一次听到军乐队在将士们出征前或凯旋归来之际奏响这曲鼓舞人心的音乐，然而任何一次的场面都不如现在这样“宏大”。那些再舞池扭动身躯的勇士们瞬间沸腾了，他们举起自己手中的武器发出无意义的呐喊，一边陶醉地大幅摇摆。安度因身旁的一位中年男性圣骑士甚至双手高举灰烬使者，一边原地起舞一边流着泪，意识模糊地高吼着——  
“为了联盟！”  
灰烬使者应景地发出耀眼的光芒。

大领主提里奥•弗丁倘若地下有灵，不知会作何感想。而国王不知道此时此刻应该走上前安慰地拍拍他的肩，还是一记惩击把他揍醒。他痛苦地朝黑龙大吼着，“拉希奥……我恨你今晚让我见识了这个！”那头该死的龙只是快乐地大笑着，朝他叫嚷，“什么？安度因？哦是的……不用谢，我也爱你！”这个小混蛋绝对听见了，安度因猛锤着黑龙的肩，为什么他就非要这么混蛋呢？

高台上的唱片骑师玛拉女士开始新一轮的活动，她轮流叫着不同种族的勇士们上台展现自己的舞姿，人群更密集了，每个人都想尽快轮到自己。“让我们有请那些侏儒上台！好让大家都能看见他们！”她拿着魔法扩音器高吼着，紧接着那些小家伙们就一溜烟窜上了台，开心地蹦蹦跳跳，安度因注意到那个一开始站在拍卖行外抱怨的黑发侏儒女士被她的一个伙伴一把推上了台，也随着同胞欢快地起舞。玛拉女士咯咯地笑着，“哦，侏儒，他们真可爱，不是吗？”  
小家伙们陆续跳下了台，人群屏息等待着下一个被唤上舞台的种族，玛拉吊着大家的胃口，神秘地审视着群众，深呼吸后大声开口“暗夜精灵！让我们看看你们在泰达希尔是怎么跳舞的吧！来欣赏一下这些美丽自信的暗夜精灵的舞姿！我恐怕你们很快就会心动不已了……”  
那些动辄几千岁的精灵们像少女一样大步跨上台，大方地舒展自己漂亮的曲线，两颗象征暗夜精灵文化的树人在舞台后方可爱地挥舞着枝干。她们的确非常火辣，安度因在心中默念着，有几个投入的姑娘甚至脱掉了自己的长袍，把它们丢在台下，只穿着胸衣和短裙跳着热辣的舞蹈，时不时向台下投来几个飞吻，惹得人群一片骚动。  
“现在……让我想想……”玛拉把精灵们请下来台，几个没看够的观众还发出遗憾的叹息。“我听说过一种传闻……说人类不会跳舞，来证明一下我是错的！”一些围观的德莱尼笑着摇头，“我喜欢人类男士的舞蹈，他们看起来非常有趣。”那些长着弯弯的角的姑娘们笑着说。安度因本能地往后倒退了好几步，想找个不会被人注意到的角落好好藏着……“这是你们的城市，人类！我不相信你们就只有这点儿人，拿出你们的勇气！在伟大的暴风城向盟友们展示一下你们的骄傲吧！”  
安度因的手被什么人一把攥住了，拉希奥突然贴近人类的脸，“你听到了吗？人类的国王？来向你的人民展示一下人类的骄傲吧！”  
接着他就被看热闹不嫌事大的黑龙一把推到了人群面前。

眼尖的玛拉女士一眼看到了金发的国王，她倒吸了一口冷气，然后放声尖叫：“看看我们迎来了什么？响起你们的掌声，勇士们！让我们欢迎联盟伟大的至高王——安度因•乌瑞恩陛下！今晚人类会在国王的引领下重现他们的骄傲！”

像一间充满了甲烷的屋子擦起一颗小火星，人群爆炸了。  
安度因踉跄着走上台，他觉得自己宁可与一队恐惧魔王近身搏击也不愿面对这个，人群期待地望着他，那几个德莱尼姑娘甚至还红着脸朝他吹口哨……他找到了那个可恶的黑龙，向拉希奥做着口型——“我恨你！”  
拉希奥在台下开心地向他竖起两个大拇指。

“展现人类的骄傲！陛下！”那个方才手持灰烬使者的人类圣骑士站在他身边，朝他挤眉弄眼，“我根本不会！”国王绝望地小声说着，圣光啊，救救他吧。“这很简单，您只要跟着我来……右手掐腰，左臂伸直，弯曲膝盖，对！然后再换另一边……”很快，他就被身边那位手持灰烬使者的人类圣骑士投入的舞姿感染了，国王自暴自弃地随着骑士的舞步生疏地扭动着腰，双手向下伸着，抖动着肩膀。那位圣光大领主扭过头朝国王大笑着，“您做得很好，陛下！现在再来一个微笑就更完美了，微笑！”  
联盟的至高王憋出一个抽搐般的笑容。  
人群再次沸腾起来，“为了联盟！”“为了国王的荣耀！”此类欢呼声此起彼伏。  
圣光啊。等到明天，不止暴风城的守备军……整个联盟都会知道他们的国王是个傻笑着跳舞的蠢货了，当头顶的舞厅球灯炫彩的光芒照着他的双眼时，安度因绝望地想着。  
玛拉女士至少让人类跳了一刻钟才放他们下来。人群再次爆发出遗憾的呻吟，安度因快速地跳下高台，红着脸穿过人群，找着那头该死的黑龙，他一定要把那头龙的脑袋拧下来挂在暴风城的城墙上，就挂在他长姊奥妮克希亚的头旁边，他发誓。拉希奥不知是从什么时候开始消失的，“今晚我在你身边，我会照看好你的。”去他的黑龙和他见了鬼的承诺。安度因快速地走向舞厅后排的石凳，在嘈杂的音乐中稍事喘息，他感觉自己喉咙发干，头晕目眩。现在轮到狼人们上台了，玛拉拿着魔法麦克风高呼着：“嗷呜——狼人们！秀秀你的野性吧！让他们看看狼人的舞蹈！”

一个冰凉的物体突然贴住了他的脸颊。  
他扭过头，那头混蛋黑龙正举着一瓶冰镇啤酒肆意地朝他微笑。  
“我觉得你会想来点儿这个，陛下。顺便一提，你刚才跳舞跳得真的很不错。”  
他愤愤地夺过拉希奥手中的啤酒，昂头猛灌下去，一口气喝光了它然后把瓶子丢在一旁。“这里太吵了，我想等一下我就要离开了。回去再和你算账……混蛋。”  
“好的，好的。”那头龙包容地说着，“不过请再等一下，安度因，我还有个为你准备的惊喜。”人类猛地抬起头，一脸惊慌地瞪着拉希奥，“惊喜？”这个词从拉希奥口中蹦出来永远只可能意味着惊吓，安度因正琢磨着要不要现在起立逃跑。  
黑龙双手按住了他的肩，温和地贴近他的耳朵，“我保证你会喜欢这个的，真的，我以艾泽拉斯最后一条黑龙的身份向你起誓。请允许我离开一小会儿。”  
安度因想说，其实联盟的勇士已经告诉了他，破碎群岛有一头上了年纪的伪装成牛头人的黑龙，所以他的誓言其实分文不值。但他没有开口，只是叹着气坐下等着——既然他今晚已经放肆至此了，那么干脆由着他好了。

几分钟后，喧闹的人群逐渐安静了下来，并向舞厅的两边靠拢，嘈杂的音乐停下了，打碟机里放着一首节奏舒缓的圆舞曲，那些不停变换的，令人眼花缭乱的光球和地板的彩灯都熄灭了。黑暗之中，一道温暖的明黄光束在人群中逡巡着，最后照在国王的身上，让他的金发闪闪发光。  
在刺眼的光芒之中，安度因觉得有什么东西正从黑暗中朝他走来。

黑龙迈着轻快的步伐，走到国王的面前伫足停下。他的头发看上去依旧一丝不苟，完全不像是刚经历过一场地狱般吵闹拥挤的舞会。拉希奥微笑着，向后轻撤了一步，半躬着身子，左手背在腰部，右手在空中挽出了一个优雅的动作，弯曲着手臂伸向年轻的国王，那看上去像是一个绅士礼貌地对他的舞伴发出邀约——不，这就是个邀约。丝绸般的声音在安度因耳边响起，“我能有幸和您跳一支舞吗，陛下？”  
他微微抬起头，虔诚的望向国王蓝色的眼睛。  
平静的海水涌起了风浪。  
安度因觉得自己喉咙发干，心脏嗡鸣着像要蹦出嗓子。他什么都没说，只是伸出手覆上黑龙的掌心。下一秒，拉希奥就有力地攥住了他的手，把他从座位上轻轻拉起。  
当他们的脸再次贴近时，他听见拉希奥在他耳边悄声说着，“左右只教会了我如何跳男步，我相信您两种步伐都跳得十分精彩……所以请迁就我一下吧，安度因。”拉希奥说对了，当他还是个王子的时候，就对宫廷舞会上的礼仪烂熟于心了，而他的确曾教过那些年轻的贵族女士如何跳好女步。安度因咬着下唇僵硬地点了点头，任由拉希奥执着他的手，把他带入舞池中央。

起初他们只是缓慢地随着音乐踱着步子，他的腿有些微微发抖，跟着拉希奥的节奏踏着一种不可捉摸的舞步，额角上的汗湿的碎发随着动作摆来摆去。那道光跟随着他们，拉希奥一定是故意的，这让安度因觉得既惶恐又庆幸，惶恐于黑暗中的人群能把他们看得一清二楚，但他同时又觉得，那道光似乎把黑暗中的一切都从他的世界中隔开了，让他忘记黑暗中窥伺的视线，忘记自己身在何方。圣光啊，他轻叹着。

音乐的拍子逐渐变得紧凑，旋律如泣如诉。拉希奥侧着头看着他的舞伴，安度因读懂了黑龙无声的询问，他点了点头。黑龙立即换上了快活的神情，突然用左脚轻点了一下，像张开双翼一般从地上轻轻跳起，拉着国王在舞厅里快速地飞旋起来。他们无声地滑过半个房间，好像完全不注意那些暗中的人群，一直冲过去，然后又突然停下。拉希奥叉开两条腿，脚跟着地，静立了一秒钟，一只手紧紧揽着人类的腰，把他转了又转。他换着手臂执着人类的右手，他们分离，又再次贴近。那道光束不再追随着他们，舞厅中央的球形灯重新亮了起来，闪烁着银色的星光，两旁的人群逐渐走入舞池，投入到音乐的节奏中，自由地舒展着身躯。

当拉希奥再一次靠近人类的侧脸时，他在国王耳边用祈祷般的语气呢喃着，“你是我想要的一切，安度因。”

骗子。  
人类在心中默念着，你想要的太多了。拉希奥爱他，毋庸置疑，他知道这个。但他也知道黑龙同时爱着更多——他那千奇百怪把人逼疯的远大计划和守护艾泽拉斯的责任。他们只是在这个节点恰到好处地站在了同一条战线上，如果背弃自己就能够一劳永逸的铲除艾泽拉斯的威胁，拉希奥一秒钟都不会犹豫。他早该知道这个，早在白虎寺的时候就知道……可他为什么还总是由着他呢？  
黑龙似乎读出了人类眼中的疏离与质疑。他严肃地扳过他的肩 “我知道我的信誉已经很低了……安度因，不过我想要你知道，我的确在试着用你能认可的方式拯救着这个世界。”拉希奥有些伤感地看着他，轻声念着，“至少……此时此刻，你的确是我想要的一切。”  
“我知道。”

那首圆舞曲终于落下了。玛拉女士立即换上另一首稍欢快些的曲子。  
黑龙盯着人类的眼睛，攥着他的手，丝毫没有放开国王的架势。拉希奥执着地朝他发问着，带着恳求的颤音，“再来一曲？”  
“好的。”人类温和地安抚着他的肩膀，“再来一曲。”


	3. 给我电话

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 从奥格瑞玛星夜兼程赶回暴风城的安度国王接到了一通匿名电话。  
> （时间线在8.2.5，安度因在奥格瑞玛，萨鲁法尔大王的葬礼上发表演讲之后。）

“这玩意响了起码半个钟头了，对方说他有极其重要的情报要上报军情七处。”  
瓦莉拉•萨古纳尔女士和安度因国王刚一折返暴风城军情七处的总部，就瞧见那位后脑勺精光的侏儒特工捧着一台沉重的对讲机骂骂咧咧地一路小跑着赶来。那是台复杂精致的机械，一看知道就出自侏儒工匠之手：只有那些姓氏里带机械零件的侏儒们才会热衷于捣鼓这种独立于魔法之外存在的小玩意，而且不同于那些总是爆炸的地精科技，（侏儒们通常会用“产物”来形容地精的发明）侏儒们的创造总是兼具实用与美观的双重特点，譬如这台对讲机的发明者坚信，在对讲机侧面安装一个衡量分贝的显示仪非常重要，还有一旦分贝过量就会闪闪发光并发出报警声的红色小灯泡同样必不可少，“高分贝对于听力的损坏被人们严重地忽视了！”他如此声称。尽管大部分使用者只是想用它来打个电话，仅此而已。  
天知道马迪亚斯•肖尔为什么将这玩意儿作为军情七处联络的内线电话，也许他终于厌倦了某位研习工程学的侏儒刺客同僚孜孜不倦的恳求，总而言之，有权限知道这玩意的号码并能拨通的人屈指可数。眼下，这台精致的仪器正在侏儒特工的怀里闪个不停，发出不容置疑的来电噪声。  
“所以，他到底有什么要紧事要讲？”萨古纳尔女士大步迈向前，准备接过话筒，一边用余光瞥见安度因国王站在原地打了一个大大的哈欠——他最近太过焦虑颠簸了，瓦莉拉想，他们耗费了几个月的功夫组织起一场规模浩大的远行军，却又在奥格瑞玛的城门前出人意料地偃旗息鼓，就在这24小时之内，他们见证了瓦罗克•萨鲁法尔与希尔瓦娜斯的决斗与落败，见证了萨鲁法尔大王的葬礼，并在葬礼结束后同海军上将返回库尔提拉斯港口，视察联盟为数不多的海上舰队。她应该先陪国王返回要塞休息的，无冕者暗想。  
那个抱着对讲机的侏儒轻微向后让了让，“抱歉，女士，来电者郑重表示那则‘重要情报’有且只能告知国王。瓦莉拉耸了耸肩，从侏儒怀里接过对讲机的机身，而后将话筒递给国王。安度因接过话筒，朝她露出一个感激的微笑。他不指望自己会从话筒那段听到什么好消息，没什么消息能再加重此时糟糕透顶的局面了，他仍记得随行的暗夜精灵与狼人的眼神：那些不愿与兽人同行的质疑，那些渴望手刃女妖的嗜血，那些未能如愿报仇的不甘……是的，他成功了，没有太多生命的牺牲，达成了摇摇欲坠的同盟，他微笑着朝联盟的勇士解释当下的局面，但内心深处他明白，他从未有过像现在这样——即便是在潘达利亚被圣钟碾碎了全身的骨头时也没有，像现在这样怀疑自己是否是对的。  
他迷失了。  
他叹了口气，讲话筒靠近耳边，“我是安度因•乌瑞恩国王，你是——”  
“安度因•乌瑞恩你他妈疯了吗——”

对讲机机身的分贝指示仪瞬间飙至一端，一旁的灯泡闪烁着不详的红光。那声音大到让国王打了个激灵，安度因皱着眉头将话筒拉远，让它远离耳朵，一边冲着军情七处的侏儒特工和瓦莉拉对着口型：谁啊？  
特工们一齐摇了摇头。  
国王继续耐着性子倾听着话筒对面的咆哮。  
“我知道你是个天真的蠢货，但没想到你居然是个带着一个小队大摇大摆走进奥格瑞玛面对部落大军在那个老兽人的葬礼上激情演讲的蠢货！”来电人的声音透过电波传来，听上去还带着些电流的杂音，但不容置疑的是那声音中透露的愤怒与担忧。那是个成熟而低沉的嗓音，安度因不记得有什么晓得军情七处内线电话的人敢这样直呼国王的名讳，并对他大吼大叫。  
“‘他的勇气同时拯救了战争双方数千人的性命，他的牺牲永远不会被遗忘’漂亮的发言，陛下！就像是在贸易区给理发店剪彩的发言一样轻松自然，在你扛着那个兽人的遗体进城的时候，我猜你压根没想过奥格瑞玛还是座充满了女妖簇拥与死忠的部落主城！在你发表声情并茂的演说之时，你不会想到有多少在匕首和箭头上涂了死金药剂的亡灵在下面磨刀霍霍，准备对你的脖子来那么一下，只要一小下，然后你所设想的天真同盟就会在一瞬间土崩瓦解——泰坦啊！是圣钟当年砸到了你的脑子还是你早餐吃了过量的库尔提拉斯甜食？？”  
那个声音如同新年的炮竹那样接连不断地冲击着安度因的耳膜，直到他吼完一个长长的句子才暂时安静下来，安度因沉默着，在他们彼此沉默的间隙，国王能够听到对方愤怒的喘息。

“拉希奥。”半晌后，他蓦然开口。  
尽管国王完全没能看见对讲人的模样，也未能完全分辨出对的音色，但这句话没有丝毫的疑问语气，他像陈述一样无关紧要的事实那样沉默着，他听见对面急促的呼吸声骤然止息了。  
“你还没死啊。”国王干巴巴地开口，像是在街头一边等马车一边询问路人这场雨什么时候会停的吉尔尼斯贵族。“所以你确实知道都发生了些什么，躲在阴影中观察，窥伺……就像你一直以来做的那样，这次你打算干什么？继续让我们和部落再一次兵刃相见？”安度因深深地吸了口气。

“——什么时候轮到你来教训我了！我他妈以为你死到那个犄角旮旯了而现在你居然还有立场说我！？”

国王吐出的“生活化”语言成功地把那个脑门锃亮的侏儒特工吓了一跳，他胆战心惊地瞄了眼身边的无冕者同僚，萨古纳尔女士同样迷惑地朝他吐了吐舌头。那台机器侧面的仪表指针正疯狂地朝尽头晃动着，红色的小灯光芒四射，爆发出刺耳的警告，仿佛那玩意儿即将原地炸开。  
“我只是为了这片土地最大的福祉——”那个声音狡辩着。  
“所以你一直在监视我。”国王堵回了他的巧舌如簧。“军情七处有你渗透的黑爪对吧，我会把你的人一个一个揪出来。”他骤然转过身，朝那个一开始递来对讲机的侏儒特工眯起眼睛冷笑道，“那头黑龙买通你用了多少钱？还是说许诺为你打造一副天杀的、好使的匕首？”  
那个可怜的特工拨浪鼓似的摇晃着脑袋，恍然不知所措地拽着萨古纳尔女士的衣角，朝她发出无声的求救，他从未见过他们温和善良，彬彬有礼的牧师国王像现在这样昂首咆哮，这让他一瞬间回想起当年被瓦里安国王面对面呵斥的恐惧。  
好在国王终于放过了他，安度因扭过脑袋，背对着他们，继续朝话筒怒吼着，“该死！拉希奥，你知道联盟的每一步军情，你知道我情报部门隐秘的计划，你他妈的甚至知道我早晨吃什么！”他抬手重重敲击着面前的木桌，“而我甚至不知道你还活着！”

“这不公平。”

那台仪器先前疯狂晃动的指针平静了下来。  
安度因剧烈地喘息着，他的怒吼几乎要染上略微的哽咽，他咬住自己握紧的拳头，用了好一会儿才把那些翻涌着的，难以命名的汹涌情绪咽回胸口。  
“……冷静，安度因，我恐怕你现在的状态需要休息。”  
“我们回聊，陛下。”那人在话筒对面含糊地嘀咕着。

“你胆敢！”国王像头望见了闯入自己领地土狼的雄狮那样昂首咆哮着。  
他转过身一把抢过瓦莉拉先前端着的对讲机机身，“给我！”他骂骂咧咧地低吼着，“你胆敢挂断电话，拉希奥，我发誓——”  
他的怒吼突然停下了，似乎什么有趣的东西吸引力他全部的注意力。他专注地凝视着怀中座机上的标签，看着那些精致的齿轮与轴承，一些熟悉的记忆涌上心头。“不对，我见过这玩意儿……”他转过身，躁郁地原地徘徊，“这玩意儿的信号传不了多远……”  
“拉希奥，你他妈在哪儿？！ ！”  
“你就在暴风城！”他向军情七处大厅的门口奔去，“你给我滚出来！”  
他踉跄着冲向门廊的时候失手撞到了排列整齐的武器架，那些强兵利器像多米诺骨牌那样接二连三地整排倒下，钢铁沉重的撞击声响彻整个厅堂。  
几乎同一时刻，安度因听见话筒那头传来相仿的闷响。

“卫兵！封锁这里！”国王果断地朝门外的守卫高吼着，他就在这儿的什么地方，离他不过一百米的距离，隐藏在阴影之中，是地下暗道？或是屋顶露台？“弓箭手！”安度因朝门外等候的联盟小队高喊着，“看到任何不明的飞行生物就给我射下来！”  
“那是你自己的回声！白痴国王！”他还能听见那头该死的黑龙垂死狡辩着，“真的要再见了，安度因，和你的聊天很愉快，不过我想我们还是下次再见……法师，准备好传送门……”那头黑龙就要将话筒放下了。  
“拉希奥！”国王发出一声破音的嘶吼，“你胆敢！你胆敢这么离开，我就再也不会原谅——”  
话筒那段的声音消失了，就连嘈杂的电流声也无影无踪。  
国王失手将话筒连带着机身掉落在地面上，他疾走几步迈向大门，反手将门重重掩上，接着他跌撞着晃向厅堂长长的桌子，他几乎是将自己摔向那张椅子，双手掩着面庞，紧抓着自己的金发，发出窒息般的哽咽。  
有什么人在他身旁安静地坐下，一只纤细的手轻拍着他的肩头。“我可以找到他的。”血精灵温柔地低声开口。  
国王的指节发白，发出痛苦的喘息，使劲地揉着自己的双眼。半晌之后他转过脑袋，眼圈通红，对无冕者低声下令，“瓦莉拉，给我下通缉令。”  
“抓住那头该死的黑龙——或者杀了他，我不在乎。”他的胸口剧烈起伏着，他咬着牙关，似乎要将那些即将咬开他的心脏破胸而出的情绪杀死，但他失败了。  
“我要让那个混蛋的脑袋明早挂在英雄谷外的城墙上。”他放弃了那些坚持，在他的下属面前崩溃得痛哭失声。瓦莉拉再一次揽过安度因的肩膀，似乎正要说些什么温暖的安慰……

一阵小心翼翼的叩门声从不远处传来。  
“也许是卫兵回来了。”瓦莉拉一边说着一边起身，她穿过厅堂，打开那扇木门，安度因的视线追随着她的步伐。  
门开了。这里没人曾见过那个访客的模样，他有着长而杂乱的卷发和深色的皮肤，一双奇异的红色眼眸和夸张的深色风衣，总而言之，可以断定的是，那绝对不是暴风城身披甲胄的卫兵。  
“那个……”他发出一声尴尬的轻咳，“你不会是真的想把我的脑袋挂在城墙……是吧，安度因？”  
他望着那个金发的人类抬起脑袋，望着他被手指抓得凌乱的长发和泛红的眼圈，他看见人类张合着红得吓人的双唇用通用语说着什么他自己的头脑一时难以分析处理的词句——但他知道那想必不是什么亲切的爱语，紧接着，一道如灿烂千阳般耀眼的光芒直冲他的面门，火辣辣的疼痛燎过他的胸口，他觉得自己似乎被正午的骄阳灼伤了。  
那一下的确疼得厉害，他顿时想起圣光不仅仅能够温和地治愈伤口，还能化作惩戒的力量痛击一切邪恶之物。他看见身着板甲的牧师国王手中凝聚着下一道要射向他的苦修，一边连连后退着，呼唤着那人的名字，“安度因，嘿！安度因！我可以解释！嗷——”  
他在第二道苦修的鞭挞下跌撞着向后仰去，他反手关上房门，阻绝户外那些好奇的窥探，在脸上挤出一个匆忙的微笑，“你好呀，国王陛下，看来您精神不错——”  
他看见安度因•乌瑞恩国王，幽魂之狼“洛戈什”的唯一子嗣，抄起桌边斜靠的曾属于瓦里安的佩剑呼啸着朝他冲锋而来，这令他一瞬间有点想要拉开房门夺路而逃，是哪个勇士告诉他牧师是需要他人保护的职业！黑龙在内心绝望地咆哮着，他也那样开口了。“Woooooooo——等等！”他的脊背紧贴着木门，在剑气来临之时下意识紧闭双眼。  
一声巨大的裂响。

黑龙悄悄将眼睛眯开一条缝，他瞥见萨拉迈尼紧贴着他的脑袋，剑身深深地嵌入木门，那些勇士报告的果然没错，他暗自打了个哆嗦，这些年安度因真的成长到可以手劈艾泽利特战车的地步了——  
“嗷！”  
人类国王的双手离开了剑柄，攥紧拳头重重地揍向他的鼻梁，拉希奥感觉到咸腥的温热正顺着鼻子淌下他的脸，“我操。”他闷声嘀咕着，脑袋向右闪去试图躲开人类下一拳的冲击，紧接着再一次疼得蜷缩着腰，差点儿蹲下缩成一团。那个人类是故意的，他虚晃着拳头，然后膝盖施力重重抵向黑龙的下身，这几乎让他瞬间就飙出泪来。  
安度因依然沉默着，力气大得吓人的拳头猛击着他的肩膀，他连连喘息着，就那样任由那个人类发泄。“拉希奥，”他听见那个人类在揍他的间隙中从牙缝中咬出他的名字，“我恨你。”

然后他拥抱了他。

安度因像条绞杀猎物的巨蟒那样紧紧缠着他的双肩。拉希奥没料到这个，他的脸上依然挂着温热的鼻血，胸口带着被灼烧的伤痕，浑身疼得厉害，一时间，他没有反应过来，双手不知所措地在人类背后悬空着。  
直到他听见那颗金色的，埋在他肩头的脑袋开始发出颤抖的哽咽。黑龙轻轻叹了口气，小心翼翼地将双手覆在安度因的背后，缓慢地轻捋着人类的脊背。“你解气啦？”他吸了吸鼻子，苦笑着开口。  
“我还有很多账要和你算。”安度因闷闷地咒骂着，但没有放开他的手臂。  
“好的好的。”拉希奥应和道。  
“我要把你的脑袋拧下来挂在暴风城城墙最显眼的位置。”  
“好的好的。”黑龙继续点着脑袋，“……不过也许你还是过两天再拧，我今天还没准备好。”  
“你就是个该死的混蛋。”  
“没错没错。”

缠绕在黑龙身上的力道突然消失了，那个人类向前踉跄了一下，像一架燃油耗尽挣扎着栽向停机坪的侏儒滑翔机那样，向前栽倒在他的身上，平缓地喘息着。黑龙揽着人类的腋下和腿弯，将那个疲惫昏睡的家伙横着抱起，转身朝一旁观望多时的无冕者女士灿烂地微笑：“看来我的脑袋能在我脖子上对待几天了对吧？”  
“别得意太早。”瓦莉拉嗤笑着发出一阵嘘声。


	4. 如影随形

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 从他13岁的那年起，一道阴影就持续笼罩在安度因•乌瑞恩王子的心头。（灵魂伴侣梗

01  
从任何角度而言，这都是个普通得不能再普通的晚宴，像湖畔镇波澜不惊的水面那样平淡如常。安度因王子坐在餐桌的一侧，微笑地注视着他的父亲坐在长桌的那头，狼吞虎咽地解决半盘烤火鸡。事情总是这样的：当四下无人，只剩下他们两个独处时，瓦里安就会抛去身为国王的那套繁琐的餐桌礼仪，像个不拘小节的战士那样随心所欲，比如丢下细小的刀叉，直接上手解决。圣光在上，安度因甚至亲眼见过他刚从前线归来，一身戎装的父亲挥舞萨拉迈尼只为劈开一只硕大的烤乳猪。早年间身为角斗士的生涯给他的父亲带来了太多难以磨灭的影响，拉戈什的灵魂依然潜藏在瓦里安躯壳的深处。但安度因不介意这个，一点都不，他喜欢他父亲在自己面前毫无保留的模样，家人总是应该如此。  
瓦里安国王是位不拘小节热爱冲锋的战士，但年轻的王子可是位餐桌礼仪完美到无可挑剔的牧师。安度因有条不紊地拿着刀叉切割着自己面前盘子里的那块火鸡，慢悠悠地吞咽着。在瓦里安国王正把那块鸡腿上的骨头咬得嘎嘣响，试图吮吸骨髓的时候，安度因才刚刚享用完自己餐碟中的那一小份。他探出左手，试图喝下面前那杯树莓汁润润嗓子。当他刚把金杯送到自己的口边，慢慢啜下一小口时却猛地呛住了——一阵剧痛突然袭击了他。

那感觉像是被一块烧红的烙铁压住髋部。他压抑着咳嗽出声，几乎想立即把自己蜷缩起来，但他忍住了，他父亲还在那儿呢。“慢点，小狮子，这儿可没人跟你抢。”瓦里安注意到自己的孩子突然轻咳出声，他以为王子只是咽得太急了，毕竟这只是在餐桌上，还能发生什么意外呢？  
“我没事，父亲。”安度因匆忙回应着。那份疼痛依然没有散去，他似乎产生了自  
己的皮肤正在嘶嘶冒响的错觉。他悄悄把手探向桌下，给自己施加了一个治疗法术才稍微缓解了些许疼痛。等他终于熬完了这顿晚餐，独自一人回到房间时才稍微松了口气。  
他在镜前小心地撩开自己的衣物，把右侧的裤腰稍微向下拨——所看见的东西让他倒吸了一大口气。一个黑色的单词凭空铭刻在他的右髋部，微微闪烁着暗红色的光芒，他不认得这文字，只觉得有些眼熟。他轻轻用手触碰那里，现在不疼了，只有点儿麻痒，不知是否是他的错觉，那块皮肤摸起来似乎还有些发烫。他喉咙发干，心脏疯狂地叫嚣着要离开胸膛。  
他大概猜到了这是什么。  
第一次向他讲述这个传说的是伯瓦尔公爵，作为一则奇妙的睡前故事。

“有些人，在他们刚刚出生的时候，他身上就刻着一个名字。”  
公爵和蔼地说着。  
这是个寒冷的冬夜，所有不得不冒着风雪出门的人都会怀念火热的壁炉。可瓦里安国王依然在今夜造访了蒂芬王后的坟墓，留下年幼的安度因王子独自对着跳动的火焰发呆。伯瓦尔只是顺路给王子端来一杯热可可暖暖身子，可那孩子单薄的背影让他不忍离开。他让他想到了自己的女儿，他们此时大概差不多大，同样倔强，同样孤独。他把他的小星星推离危险，推离他的身边，但至少此刻，他能给这孩子一些陪伴。  
“您想听个故事吗？安度因王子？”  
那孩子欣喜的蓝眼睛让他忍不住咧开嘴角微笑。

“……而有些人，则是在他们成长的过程中突然在身上的某处有了一个名字。当然，更多的人则没有这种经历。”  
“那一定是个非常重要的人，他的名字才会出现在自己的身上。”那孩子专注地听着，发表着自己的见解。  
“是的，经验证明，在大部分情况下，这名字意味着那是你此生的挚友，挚爱，灵魂伴侣，或者什么类似的意义。”  
“哇哦。”  
“……我听说，你父亲出生的时候，肩膀上就铭刻着你母亲的名字，你的母亲也是，就在相似的位置。”  
“我想是的。他一定非常想念她……”金发的小王子有点儿难过的笑出声，“……我也非常想念她。”他抽了抽鼻子，再次向公爵发问道，“那，另一些情况下呢？”  
伯瓦尔微微皱了下眉，“……另一些情况下可能会有些糟糕，那些……传说和经验证明，如果那如果那名字不是你的至亲之人，就意味着那将会是夺取你性命的人，一个凶手，一个刺客。”  
“喔……”金发的孩子到吸了一口冷气，情不自禁地打了个哆嗦。“那可真恐怖。但是……如果我们身上有了一个名字，我们该如何分辨那究竟是我们此生的唯一，还是一个命中劫数呢？我想为了以防万一，我们是不是应当避开那个名字的主人——我是说，如果我们身上有名字的话。”  
伯瓦尔耐心地注视着有点儿恐慌的孩子，他忍住去拍拍他金色脑袋的冲动，“您说的对，殿下。这样的确更为稳妥和保险，但你猜我怎么认为的？我想我们没必要这样做，如果你因为畏惧死而拒绝爱，那就太可惜了。更何况，有些时候……”公爵叹了口气，“有些时候二者之前并没有太多本质上的区别，他们都能让你死去活来。”  
安度因歪着脑袋，捧着热气腾腾的可可思索了好一会儿。“那如果我们身上并没有一个名字要怎么办呢？我的身上就没有一个名字，那我要怎样才能知道谁是我命定之人呢？”  
“别担心，孩子，大多数人都没有窥伺命运的机会，你只不过和大家一样。名字不是关键，名字永远不是关键，关键的是你的心，总有一天你会知道属于你的那个名字，就算不写在身上，也会铭刻在你的心里，终有一天你会了解的。”

那么，这就是了。  
安度因紧张地盯着镜子中的自己。今天自己的身上凭空出现了一个名字，伯瓦尔公爵的故事成真了。他起初有点儿欣喜，双手有些微微颤抖，也许这就是他命定之人的名字。但他马上就冷静了下来。这个名字是突然出现的，这大概因为这名字的主人此时才刚刚诞生……如果这是他此生的灵魂伴侣，那他们之间的年龄实在相差略大。  
所以，这很可能意味着那个他读不懂的名字属于一位将要索取他性命的人。安度因叹了口气，他是暴风城的王子，他该知道在他的一生中本就会有无数凶险的刺杀，可能来自部落，来自迪菲亚兄弟会，来自战场上的刀剑。提前知道一个名字很有帮助，这样他就能在心中预先提防。  
他没把这事儿告诉瓦里安，他没必要害他父亲担心，或者说他有点儿暗自害怕，他的父王会把全国上下所有叫这个名字的人挨个派特工暗中调查和监视，这个画面让他再次打了个哆嗦，这太恐怖了。他把这个秘密深藏在心。

翌日清晨安度因王子拜访了他的铭文老师卡塔莉娜•斯坦弗女士。斯坦弗女士是暴风城最优秀的铭文训练师，是她手把手教会了安度因如何分辨那些繁琐的咒文，如何高效的研磨墨水。安度因王子把刻在自己髋部的那个古怪的单词誊写在纸上，见多识广的斯坦弗女士会知道它是什么语言。  
“您是在哪儿见到它的，殿下？”铭文训练师斯坦弗女士把那张小纸片翻了又翻，然后好奇地打量着眼前的小王子。“一本图书馆的传奇故事里，女士。那故事中一个会飞的角色叫这个名字，它可能是其他族裔的语言，我很好奇这个名字的意思，我猜您可能会知道。”  
“是的，您问对人了，我的确知道。”斯坦弗笑了笑，“这是一个龙语单词写就的名字，殿下。它用通用语念作‘拉希奥’。”  
“哦，谢谢您，女士。”安度因王子小心翼翼地接过铭文训练师递来的那张纸，他的心脏跳得厉害。

当他回到暴风要塞自己的房间，他把自己金灿灿的脑袋埋进枕头里。  
一个龙语单词。  
这么说，他将来会死于一条龙。这实在是个恐怖又合理的死法，他想到自己早年间在奥妮克希亚巢穴发生的事，若不是父亲及时赶到，他就已经死于一条龙之手了。他叹了口气——他最近总是喜欢叹气，不管怎么说，至少他今后能够知道自己需要提防一只叫做“拉希奥”的龙了，多少还是有点儿帮助。

拉希奥。  
他再一次在心中默念着那个名字，努力忽视骤然加速的心跳。

我想起，当年希腊的诗人曾经歌咏：  
年复一年，那良辰在殷切的盼望中  
翩然降临，各自带一份礼物  
分送给世人——年老或是年少。  
当我这么想，感叹着诗人的古调，  
穿过我泪眼所逐渐展开的幻觉，  
我看见，那欢乐的岁月、哀伤的岁月——  
我自己的年华，把一片片黑影接连着  
掠过我的身。

————————————  
02  
“你怎么能相信一条黑龙呢？尤其是在他们对你的家族做了那些事之后？”

安度因王子在迷雾酒肆养伤的时候，不止一位勇士向他问过这样的话。坦白的讲，他甚至说不清为何自己要在被圣种重创之后不回暴风城，或者至少回到保护周全的联盟驻地静养，而是在腿上的伤还没好利索的时候就拄着拐杖到处乱跑。可是……可是当一位联盟的传奇潜行者无意间向他提起一位暂居在迷雾酒肆的神秘人士，他就忘乎所以了。  
“他称呼自己为黑王子，黑龙军团的末裔，他名字叫做拉希奥，他……”  
这个名字让重伤初愈的联盟王子心脏漏了一拍。他几乎从未听到过这个名字的发音，除了……除了在一些难眠的夜晚，他自己会轻声低吟那个神秘的名字，感受舌尖轻触前齿的发音，不知何故，这让他内心平静。偶尔，非常偶尔。他会做关于这个名字的梦，大多数的时候，那些梦境有着烈火和灰烬，一个翱翔天际的黑影和从天而降的愤怒烈焰，他感觉到自己在火狱中苦苦挣扎直至燃烧殆尽，那些梦境让他心存恐惧又疲惫不堪……但有些时候，那些梦似乎又非常不错，一个庞然大物温顺地用翅膀把他整个圈起来，暖融融的，让他觉得安全并昏昏欲睡。  
而当他第一次听人谈论起那个名字的时候，两个声音同时在他的脑子炸开：一个冷静的声音低吟着——远离他，再远一些，告诉瓦里安国王，让那头黑龙处于联盟特工的监视之下；另一个疯狂的声音则笑着絮语——去见他，现在就去，不要告诉任何人，他会是你此生最大的惊喜。  
他不知道自己该听信什么，那些声音在他脑中终日争吵着，喋喋不休，直至有一天他拄着拐杖，一瘸一拐地走上酒肆的阶梯，礼貌地询问着和蔼的熊猫人掌柜：  
“我听说‘黑王子’暂居在这间酒肆，我能有幸和他谈谈吗？”  
他脑中的声音终于安静了。

现在，那个联盟战士严肃而关切地问着他：  
“你怎么能相信一条黑龙呢？尤其是在他们对你的家族做了那些事之后？”  
他朝那个担忧的勇士温和地笑了笑，“我不会那么快忘记普瑞斯托女士——奥妮克希亚对我的家族所做的一切，或许这就是我来找拉希奥的原因。”安度因侧过头，看了看桌子对面那位不同寻常的同伴。拉希奥正眉飞色舞地劝说（哄骗）着另一位联盟的勇士，试图让他帮自己带来一个强大的心脏……或者什么类似的玩意儿。“可是……他和其他黑龙不一样，不是吗？他非常坦诚，却又总在隐瞒着什么……和我预想中的完全不同。”

他和他预想中的太不一样了。  
起初，他以为自己会看到一个张牙舞爪的庞然大物，或者一位像“普瑞斯托女士”那样口蜜腹剑的黑龙，可拉希奥和二者都不太相似。首先，他只是一只两岁的小龙崽，第一次知道这个消息的时候让安度因忍不住大笑出声——好吧，他算是明白为什么直到自己十三岁的时候才突然“长出”了那个名字，因为那时拉希奥才刚刚破壳，而自己居然就据此笃定地相信那会是个谋杀自己的凶手。其次，拉希奥有些时候的确和他的姐姐有相仿之处，可是那仅限于他和那些联盟和部落的勇士交谈的时候，况且他并没有真正欺骗他们，他坦诚而慷慨，开出的筹码高的吓人，那些勇士一个个愿意为此而前赴后继。而当他和自己私下相处的时候，又和对待那些勇士们完全不一样了，他表现得……就像一个两岁的小鬼，顽皮，坦诚，还有一丝狡诈，不过是好的那种。他从未有过一个同龄的朋友，（嘿，龙族的两岁）和他待在一起让安度因发自内心的感觉愉悦。

他记得他第一次邀请自己泡温泉的时候。  
“酒肆后面的温泉对你的伤腿很有帮助，我年轻的王子。”某天晚饭后，黑龙突然向他提议道，“我特意‘请走’了那些猢狲和熊猫人，今晚那里就只有我们两个，我是说——如果你愿意的话。”他真诚地朝他眨着眼睛。  
他怎么能拒绝呢？

他磨磨蹭蹭地换掉衣物，系上浴巾，准备前往热气腾腾的温泉，可他刚出门又折返了回来。他在药囊里翻箱倒柜，最后翻出来一块膏药然后贴在右侧髋部，然后再一次紧紧地系上浴巾。他还不想让黑龙知道这个秘密。至少不是现在。  
等他迈入温泉的时候，拉希奥已经坐着好一会儿了。安度因刚看到他就忍不住轻笑出声：他摘掉了那个奇怪的帽子，取而代之的是一大块浴巾，像个帽子那样缠在头上。他扫视着黑龙露出水面的躯体，试图在上面寻找着……他不知道自己在期待什么。“你怎么比姑娘还要磨蹭，你是在化妆还是干嘛。”那条蠢龙抱怨着。  
安度因没理他，慢慢走进温泉，在他的另一面坐下，闭上眼睛，深深地吸了一口气。氤氲的水汽让他的视线有些模糊，他背靠在池边，发出舒服的叹息。拉希奥说的没错，温热的泉水让他的膝关节痒痒的，但是完全不疼了，他应该多来待着的。  
“你想来点儿茶吗？这里太热了，你需要补充些水分。”  
他闭目养身好一会儿，在快睡着时才听到了黑龙的声音，“……好的。”他睁开眼睛，含含糊糊地应答着。  
“喏。”拉希奥把一个浮在在水面的竹盘向他推来，盘里有一壶茶和两个青色的小茶杯，是他们平时用的那个。他稍微坐起来，伸手给自己斟一杯茶，他的半个身子露出水面。还没等他喝完就感觉到黑龙炙热的目光，这让他有点儿脸上发热，他快速地吞完那杯茶，然后再次缩回了水下。  
可拉希奥还是发问了。“那些伤痕。”他的红眼睛紧紧地盯着人类，“是圣钟那次留下的吗？”安度因僵硬地咳嗽了一下，“是——是的。”  
“我对此感觉很抱歉。”那头龙用丝绸般的声音缓慢地说着。这让人类感觉脸部越来越热了，池水的温度实在太高了。“为什么那么讲？这是加尔鲁什造成的，又不是你的错。”  
“我想是的。但是作为你的朋友，我为不能更早的遇见你，并阻止这一惨剧的发生而深表遗憾。我听说你几乎在那次变故中送命……那个兽人差点就要杀死你了，是什么让你如此不顾一切？”他的红眼睛目不转睛地盯着他。  
“但我还活着，感谢圣光。……我会不惜一切阻止加尔鲁什的疯狂行径，如果再来一次，我依然会这样做的。”  
“我就知道。”那头黑龙摇了摇头，“这就是你的弱点，安度因。太过善良，太过天真，早晚有一天你那愚蠢的信仰会害你因此而送命。”  
安度因有点儿生气，他几乎想立即反驳，可拉希奥突然从那头飞速地游了过来，紧挨着他坐下。黑龙猛地伸出爪子，亲昵地揽着他的肩，在他耳畔低语着：“但这就是我为什么这么喜欢你，安度因。”人类王子在一瞬间绷直了身体，心如擂鼓，那头龙微微笑了一下，很明显他对人类身体的变化了若指掌，安度因打赌他能听到自己骤然加快的心跳。那丝绸般的声音再次在他耳畔响起：“但我还是很生气，安度因。看到你伤痕让我生气，而想到这样的疼痛可能会伴随你一生则让我怒不可遏。我不指望你能理解，不过这就好比我看到一块璞玉被一个三流的工匠划伤了那样生气。”搭在人类肩侧的手不经意地划过他的胸膛。

“够了！”安度因猛地大吼出声，一把甩开那头不知天高地厚的龙崽子，起身准备离去。他转过身试图爬出水池的时候觉得自己的左髋部隐隐作疼，他的老师知道这个。维纶在为他疗伤的时候看到了，谢天谢地，先知愿意为他保密。他不知道自己什么要突然推开他，他心乱如麻，那个落在他胸膛的触碰让他想到了那些梦境——燃烧着熊熊烈火的那些，他突然有点而恐慌，想要落荒而逃。  
“安度因。”他听到他在叫他，而他还是停下了。  
“我为我的冒犯而道歉……但是请不要立即离开，至少在池边再待上一小会儿，温差太高了，这会让你感冒的。”  
人类叹了口气，转过头——那个黑皮肤的少年消失了，取而代之的是一只肥硕的小龙崽，肚皮朝上飘在水面上，“你现在愿意坐进来了吗，安度因？拜托？”那头厚颜无耻的龙可怜兮兮地说着。  
安度因再一次叹了口气，鬼使神差地重新回到温泉里，随意地揉着龙崽的小角和翅膀根，看着他发出舒服的呼噜声。  
他觉得自己算是完了。

他记得那次他们来到石匠之愚的时候。  
他们站在那颗不知活了几千年的柏树下，倚靠着栏杆仰望繁星。拉希奥絮絮叨叨地向他指认着那些星星的名字——泰坦创世的语言印刻在他的脑子，这令他拥有远超年龄的知识和力量。这令安度因感觉舒适，当他们不在争执于如何拯救艾泽拉斯，不在辩论结果与手段的重要性，不在讽刺彼此的天真和贪婪时，人类总是感觉很舒适。这令他想到自己曾经的梦境——被巨龙的翅膀圈起来，感觉暖融融的那些。他睁开眼睛，漫天星辰倒映在他蓝色的双眼中。  
拉希奥不再抬头仰望星星，他偏着脑袋，着迷注视着那双眼中的宇宙。

安度因突然感觉到某个湿润的东西快速地啄了一下他的脸颊。他正过脑袋，看到那条龙崽正把头扭向一边不去看他。他有点儿想笑，他忽视自己剧烈的心跳，温和地开口，“没关系，拉希奥。我不介——”  
意。最后的发音被黑龙吞进了肚子。拉希奥像腾跃而起小龙那样扳过他的肩膀，专注地吻着他。他们双唇相触，但也仅仅是双唇相触而已。安度因看到黑龙细密的睫毛，他的脑中再次回响着那些声音：那个冷静的声音长叹了一口气，随后默不作声。那个疯狂的声音则狂笑着欢庆自己的胜利。  
他闭上眼睛，沉浸其中。

他记得审判前夕海边的夕阳——他觉得自己会铭记这个直至永远。  
“等到我再长大一些，”拉希奥宣布说，“我会礼貌地请你骑到我背上，带你去看各种奇妙的地方。在那些地方，我们一个晚上经历的冒险就会和你父亲十年遇到过的事情一样多。”

他几乎像想牵着他的手，带他走进自己的房间，向他展示自己的秘密。告诉他自己从十三岁就开始默念他的名字，告诉他，他是自己最好的朋友，即使承担着那道恐怖阴影的风险，即使他的老师提醒过自己他也许是悬于头顶达摩克利斯之剑，也愿意信任他……爱他。  
等审判结束之后。安度因王子暗自决定，等加尔鲁什受到应有的裁决，他会向的朋友分享他的秘密。

可他没有机会了。  
“也许你早该知道，但你的内心是不会轻易怀疑别人的背叛的，安度因•乌瑞恩。”黑龙的声音依然柔和如丝绸，可安度因一时没能理解那些词句的意义，他不可思议地盯着拉希奥红色的眼睛，注视着他的朋友双唇开合：  
“如果这样能让你感到安慰，那么，我将深深地为我现在必须做的事感到抱歉。”  
……  
这太难理解了，拉希奥是在讲龙语吗？他几乎不得那些单词了，年轻的王子一遍又一遍地在脑海中拼凑着那些字眼，把它们串联成句，终于他理解了那些字句的含义，他张了张嘴，感觉自己的喉咙被冻住了。  
“……另一些情况可能会有些糟糕，那些……传说和经验证明，如果那如果那名字不是你的至亲之人，就意味着那将会是夺取你性命的人，一个凶手，一个刺客。”那个冷静的声音再次回归了他的头脑，他想起伯瓦尔公爵的故事。不，他不是，他不可能是，这其中一定有什么误会。安度因在绝望中伸出手，试着抓住些什么。“你不必这样做，拉希奥……拜托，告诉我到底发生了什么。我们可以一起努力，我们一定能找到办法……”  
“暂时告别了，年轻的王子。”拉希奥说道，那丝绸般的声音让人类入坠冰窟。  
那黑色的死神举起一只手，安度因坠入了黑暗。

紧接着，我就觉察  
我背后正有个神秘的黑影  
在移动，而且一把揪住了我的发，  
往后拉，还有一声吆喝（我只是在挣扎）：  
“这回是谁逮住了你？猜！”  
“死，”我答话。  
————————————  
03  
安度因•乌瑞恩清晰地记得他加冕典礼的前夜。  
他整宿没有阖眼，穿挂整齐，佩戴镶着金边的蓝色绶带站在卧室的露台上，面向群星默念着自己第二日的演讲词。  
他闭上眼睛，过去轰轰而至：他看见自己在奥妮克希亚的巢穴里被一群黑色幼龙追赶，差点儿被撕成碎片；看见他的父亲狼吞虎咽地坐在自己对面撕咬火鸡，自己突然蜷缩着腰掩饰疼痛；看见他在潘达利亚无忧无惧的冒险，恢宏的夕阳和漫天的繁星；看见一片狼藉的白虎寺法庭，那个年轻国王的灵魂在自己怀中化为灰烬……还有那些他没能亲眼看到却依然铭记于心的，他的父亲从天火号上纵身跃向绿色的邪能火海；吉恩格雷迈恩疲惫而悲怆地将那封盖着深蓝色火漆的信件交付给一位勇士，再转交到他手中；瓦里安•乌瑞恩国王在战火纷飞的船上满怀爱意地写下那封信——“给我的骄傲与喜悦，我的儿子”。

太快了。  
仿佛他闭上眼睛时才刚刚十三岁，为未来即将发生的一切满怀期待又惴惴不安，等他再度睁眼就已经十八岁，几乎遗失了他所挚爱珍惜的一切，攥住为数不多的信念与责任咬牙坚持。  
他知道自己总要一天要接过父辈的权杖……可他没想到这么快，这么快。他知道自己可能做不到这些，做不到成为一个像他父亲一样勇敢伟大的国王，他太软弱了，太天真了，他甚至会对一位终将到来的死神心怀爱慕。

可悲的是，他依然无法忘记这个。

“如果你的父亲一定要把你放进监狱里去，我就打破监狱把你就出来，我希望你能知道，还有我在挺你。”

谎言。  
他想着，他现在已经被困在装有铁丝网的高墙之下了，而他又在哪儿呢。此时此刻，他真的需要来自朋友的帮助，告诉他如何成为一个像父亲那样优秀的王，告诉他联盟不会在自己手中走向崩溃。他再次远眺夜空，心怀期冀……他不知道自己希望看到些什么。圣光在上，如果那位 “朋友”真的在今夜出现，作为先知维纶的关门弟子，联盟最出色的牧师之一，他一定会好好展示那些他平时甚少使用的暗影法术。  
凌晨十分，安度因王子迷迷糊糊的想着，也许那位“死神朋友”认为自己现在并不是“真的需要帮助”，就好像他父亲的死完全不值一提似的，至少现在他们更相似了——他们所有的至亲都死了。  
当第一缕金色的阳光照耀着他的金发，年轻的新王想通了一个事实：  
他不再需要别的帮助了，他已经有能力独自面对这整件事。他终究会做好一切的。  
他摆正绶带，给自倒上一杯热茶。

安度因国王手持长剑，跌撞着回到自己的卧室，疲惫地把自己埋在枕头下，放任泪水淌湿了深蓝的床单。是他将暗夜精灵的主力部队调往希利苏斯，都是他的错。有多少战士牺牲了？又有多少平民被屠戮？圣光啊——那是，那是世界之树，它不仅仅是一座城池，它会呼吸，它有生命，而他就看着它在自己的执政下焚烧殆尽。他在王座厅站的笔直，把自己挺成一把利刃，他在难民的安置地躬身安抚，把自己变成一团温暖的光，但现在他恐惧得像个五岁的孩童，他发出窒息般的哽咽，不敢让自己闭上眼睛，仿佛一旦阖眼那些达纳苏斯的浓烟和哭号就会一点一点把他杀死。

“你还好吗，我亲爱的国王？”  
一个丝绸般的声音在他身后炸开。他甚至来不及思索就翻身而起，萨拉迈尼的剑柄闪烁着明黄的光芒，刺向那不速之客。  
他的呼吸太乱了以至于这一剑砍空了。来者快速闪跃至一旁，发出忧虑的问候，“你看起来很糟糕，安度因……就和我料想的一样，我猜你需要一些帮——”他话音未落，下一击致命的剑刃就朝着他的胸膛呼啸而来，他堪堪躲过这一击，右肩上出现一道浅浅的划痕。  
那黑色的死神发笑了，“好的，那我们就先练练剑。”他的手指凭空出现了一道黑色的长刀状阴影，安度因眯起眼睛，挂着泪痕再一次向他发起致命的进攻。来者轻巧地接住了他的剑，刀剑相碰，发出不详的哀鸣。国王的攻击越发凌厉，而那造访者只是拿阴影状的从长刀步步格挡，并未进攻。  
当萨拉迈尼再一次气势汹汹地砍向那影子做的利刃时，刀身略微晃动了一下，随即消失了。国王抬起剑，带着凛冽的杀气刺向访客的咽喉，来者只是一动不动地静立着。

上层精灵之剑的利刃在刺入他的咽喉前颤抖着停下了。  
“为什么。”依然发抖的国王质问着，“为什么你不躲开，拉希奥？”

“如果这样做能让你感觉好些的话，安度因，我完全不介意死在你的剑下。”黑龙直视着国王通红的双眼，“但是我知道你不是真的需要这个，我只是来为你提供帮助的。”  
国王的一直紧绷着的神经似乎突然崩溃了，他晃了一下，长剑脱手，向前踉跄了一下——然后一双坚实的手臂扶住了他。“你需要休息，安度因。”黑龙喃喃低语着，“这样下去你会撑不住的，让我帮你卸掉你的盔甲，然后换上舒适柔软些的东西好吗？你需要先好好睡一觉，然后我们会一起解决那些糟糕的问题。”  
安度因想要推开他，他不想再相信这个，不想再一次托付信任之后被打回原型。  
可他真的太累，太累了。

他的脑子里乱七八糟的，黑龙安慰的话语在他脑子盘旋着，他看着他一点一点剥开自己的硬壳，听到板甲坠地的发出的响声。黑龙终于结束了和他上身的搏斗，为他套上一件睡衣，然后开始解决他腿上的铠甲，当拉希奥解开他的重装腰带，把他的裤腰往下剥之后，他的动作突然停滞了。

黑龙抬起头，惊愕地看着人类通红的眼眶。  
国王只是非常，非常疲惫的看着他，干涩的喉咙发出嘶哑的声音。“……我想你知道那则传说，是吗，拉希奥？”  
拉希奥慌乱无措地狂点着脑袋，他的手爪颤抖地抚摸着人类右侧髋部的那个名字——他的名字。

“我本想在审判之后就告诉你的……你知道，就是白虎寺的时候。但你没给我这个机会。”人类的声音染上了放弃的色彩，他真的已经很累了，他能不能就这样什么都不想，只是想做什么就做什么，想说什么就说什么？  
他吸了吸鼻子，丝毫不在于自己满脸的泪痕，从他拥有这个印记的那天起，他就知道，他自己已经完了。  
他再次开口，带着疲倦而温和的微笑，“所以，你这次是来干掉我的吗，拉希奥？”

黑龙红色的双眼开始淌出热泪，他疯狂地把人类圈进一个温暖的拥抱，他的双臂箍住他的身躯，他的手颤抖地抚摸着人类的后颈。“不，安度因。你怎能这样想，我永远不会那样做，在任何情况下都不会……“他炙热的气息拂过人类的耳朵，安度因觉得自己要被烫伤了。  
“我只是来爱你的，仅此而已。”

听哪，那银铃似的回音：  
“不是死，是爱！”

————————————  
尾声  
安度因王子喜欢抚摸雏龙的尖角，无论是当拉希奥保持人类模样还是变回原型的时候。他喜欢它们温暖干燥，又有点凹凸不平的质感。在龙角的根部，在他们都没有注意到的地方，有着一行小小的字，那行字从黑龙崽诞生的时候就出现了。  
可它实在太小，太小了，没人能看得清它。  
但终有一天，拉希奥会成长为一头宏伟的巨龙，就像一位真正的守护者那么大，到那时，每个人都将看到他深色的龙角根部盘旋着一圈漂亮的通用语字体：

“Anduin• Llane•Wrynn.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1.每节结尾的诗：
> 
> 我想起，当年希腊的诗人曾经歌咏：  
> 年复一年，那良辰在殷切的盼望中  
> 翩然降临，各自带一份礼物  
> 分送给世人——年老或是年少。  
> 当我这么想，感叹着诗人的古调，  
> 穿过我泪眼所逐渐展开的幻觉，  
> 我看见，那欢乐的岁月、哀伤的岁月——  
> 我自己的年华，把一片片黑影接连着  
> 掠过我的身。  
> 紧接着，我就觉察  
> （我哭了）我背后正有个神秘的黑影  
> 在移动，而且一把揪住了我的发 ;  
> 往后拉，还有一声吆喝（我只是在挣扎）：  
> “这回是谁逮住了你？猜！”  
> “死，”我答话。  
> 听哪，那银铃似的回音：  
> “不是死，是爱！”  
> ——伊丽莎白•芭蕾特•布朗宁《葡萄牙人十四行诗集》
> 
> 顺带一提，这位女诗人也是之前《破碎记忆之心》里安度因给小黑写诗的那节里，引用的《How do I love thee》（“如果能选择的话，我死后应该会更加的爱你。”）那首诗的作者。  
> 2.灵魂伴侣的梗来源于树叶给我看的Reddit上的梗，我稍微做了点改动。  
> 原梗：每个人出生时，身上就纹了一个名字，是你的灵魂伴侣，或者将是杀你的凶手  
> 你无法分辨究竟指的是谁。


	5. 阴魂不散

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 现代au  
> 灵媒拉希奥/安度因  
> 简介：作为一个强大的灵媒，拉希奥从未被那些游荡的幽魂所掌控——直到今天。

通常意义上讲，灵媒是指能够通灵的人，他们能请示某些灵魂、鬼神前来指导人们如何克服现实生活的种种困难，如何纾解人们现实生活的种种欲望。它存在的历史可以追溯到人类刚从树上下来的时候：那些原始氏族的巫医在吸食了过多的烟雾之后光着屁股手舞足蹈地跳祈雨舞。再后来，基督教称之为术士，中国人称之为巫觋，西伯利亚及阿拉斯加等地则叫他们萨满。美国全国广播公司甚至拍了整整七季的《灵媒缉凶》，来讲述一个叫艾莉森•杜布瓦的灵媒利用自己和鬼魂沟通的能力，帮助警方破案，为枉死之人伸张正义的故事。现如今，人们对灵媒的认知几乎和女巫混为一谈：他们大多离群索居，冬天烧炉火而非电暖气，住所装潢的风格古典而极具异域风情，墙上挂着眼睛大睁的动物脑袋标本，木质地板上徘徊着绿眼睛的黑猫，老式的留声机循环播放着悠空灵的长笛曲，昏暗无窗的房间终日弥漫着曼陀罗与鼠尾草混合的致幻熏香……灵媒或许在不同文化领域有着不同的特征和职责，但共识之处在于：灵媒体质与生俱来，保持古朴的神秘主义生活方式亦是重中之重。  
拉希奥•普瑞斯托认为以上种种通通是屁话——至少大部分是，从《灵媒缉凶》到“保持古朴的神秘主义生活方式”。顺便一提那部剧糟透了，而且全片充斥着杜撰与异想天开，有什么真实的灵媒会和条子沆瀣一气？他们要么忙着组建自己的信众团体，要么忙着赚个盆满钵满，而他们十有八九并没有所谓的通灵本领，而是靠着长期摸爬滚打的社会经验和短期的心理治疗皮毛招摇撞骗。和那些江湖骗子不同，拉希奥是个有着与灵魂沟通的能力，货真价实的灵媒，但意外的是，他的降神会却总被人质疑真实性。拉希奥断定这都是那些蹩脚灵媒的错，他们误导了前来求助的迷途羔羊，让他们认为在这种和死者沟通的仪式上，人们必须手牵手围着通灵板，荧光蜡烛，或者什么别的写着鬼画符的魔法法阵坐下，主持者——也就是灵媒本人，必须处于一种精神恍惚的状态，用不属于自己的声音回答人们的问题。

这太蠢了。首先通灵板就是头号蠢蛋。当他有和灵魂直接沟通的能力时，为啥还要装模作样地摆弄一个破板子给出极其有限的信息？手牵手和通灵板的愚蠢程度不相上下，肢体接触的确有助于定位灵魂的位置，但拉希奥不需要这个，对他而言和来访者四目相接就足够了。而精神恍惚的愚蠢程度比前两者加在一起再乘上666还要蠢，拜托，该不会真的有人认为 “灵媒”变化不一的嗓音是那些不散的灵魂真的附在了他的身上吧？每个有独立思考，直立行走的生物都应该明白，那只不过是主持者的故弄玄虚，或者，少数货真价实的灵媒过于激进和冒险，暂时下放了自己身体的支配权，让给那些游荡的鬼魂。这违背了拉希奥做这行唯一的原则——他绝不会放弃自己躯壳的控制权，他只是诚恳而不加修饰地转述那些灵魂的原话，而非让灵魂占据自己的身体，否则一切免谈。  
上个礼拜，有位叫的纳萨诺斯的男士来此寻求帮助，渴望同他挚爱的亡妻对话，询问她对自己“感到过于孤独因而想要再娶”有何看法。拉希奥压抑住白眼翻到天上的冲动接过了那位女士的遗物，一台小巧的八音盒，呼唤那位女士滞留在人间的灵魂，并与之交谈。片刻之后，拉希奥如实向纳萨诺斯转告了他亡妻的看法：她对她的丈夫现今的私人生活毫无兴趣，她烦透了他来干扰自己的愚蠢行为，并且警告他不要对她再加叨扰。拉希奥毫无感情地注视着那位先生沮丧的眼睛，重复着那个亡魂的话。“哦，还有。”拉希奥饶有兴趣地咂了咂嘴，看着纳萨诺斯眼底重新燃起希望的火光，“她说，她希望你的下一任妻子能够在床笫之间不必再像她那样假装高潮。”

所以，鉴于以上种种原因，他并非终日忙到不可开交。好在降神会不是拉希奥某生的唯一途径——普瑞斯托是他真实的姓氏。耐萨里奥•普瑞斯托，英国宇航公司的最大的持资人，是他生物学上的父亲。老普瑞斯托靠军火走私发家，代号为“死亡之翼”的喷火式战斗机是他最青睐的“玩具”。在这之后，他半路洗手，眼光独到地将投资方向转移到了航空太空设备领域。拉希奥的生母尼希昂卓拉来自某个巡回演出的马戏团，其中的成员大部分是吉普寨人，她是个妙曼绝伦的舞蛇女郎，拉希奥猜测自己与生俱来的灵媒体质遗传自他的母亲。毫无疑问，他诞生于一场表面浪漫实则庸俗至极的一夜情，尼希昂卓拉在他还是个孩童的时候便撒手人寰，可他永远记得她身上鼠尾草的芳香和她饲养的小蛇划过臂膀的清凉。  
在拉希奥二十多年的人生中，与老普瑞斯托会面的次数屈指可数，而这其中所有的会面都不怎么愉快，确切的说，它们多半始于一场半胁迫的绑架，终于一场轰轰烈烈的骂战和摔门而去。所以，在得知老普瑞斯托和他真正的妻室，以及他们的孩子（拉希奥拒绝称呼他们为自己的兄长）都死于一场啼笑皆非的空难时，拉希奥并不对此感到丝毫难过。事实上，作为一个冷酷无情的小混蛋，当他得知飞机失事的原因是一个在中国待久了的伦敦厨子听信了一位当地灵媒的话，往耐萨里奥私人飞机的引擎里扔了一枚刻着伊丽莎白二世头像的硬币祈福，以此来挽救自己摇摇欲坠的婚姻时，他几乎要笑到窒息了。在他抹掉眼角笑出的眼泪时还想着，这究竟是什么千百万死于“死亡之翼”喷火式战斗机亡灵的集体复仇，那个提建议的灵媒真是个绝世天才，他真该礼貌地对方品尝伦敦最棒的牛腰派。  
鉴于他和老普瑞斯托之间糟糕的关系，他从未想到这次事故会波及自己的生活。因此，当被执行律师告知，他的名字出现在他父亲的遗产继承清单上时，拉希奥着实吃了一惊。作为唯一在世的普瑞斯托，耐萨里奥•普瑞斯托的百分之八十的股份以及伦敦所有的不动产，全部归于他的名下。赞美普瑞斯托私人飞机的厨子和他的灵媒，这让拉希奥可以随心所欲地选择自己喜欢的客户和降神方式，而不必担心为生活所迫。以，从这个角度来讲，他还是爱着他父亲。他没有挪动英国宇航公司的持资股份，毕竟星辰大海是他孩童时期永恒的期盼。他变卖了大部分耐萨里奥在伦敦的房产，将所得资金的八成捐给了战后儿童心理干预慈善基金，以弥补他父亲的罪恶，剩下的则献给了国际爬行生物保护协会，因为他喜欢冷血小蜥蜴胜过大部分直立行走的智人。  
他只留下了一套位于伦敦市中心的小型别墅，为了方便开展他的灵媒事业，也为了打破灵媒们离群索居的刻板印象。去他的“古朴的神秘主义生活方式”，拉希奥是高科技现代生活的簇拥，从扫地机器人到vr游戏再到声控家具系统一应俱全。但在几个月无人问津之后，拉希奥还是屈服于客户的刻板印象，把一层房间的装潢回归古典，因为那些来访者一致认为他们“对着全息投影的水晶球和在地板上四处闲逛的扫地机器人无法进入降灵的状态”。那绝对是偏见。拉希奥保证，他全息投影的水晶球和在地板上四处闲逛的扫地机器人对降神会的结果不会有丝毫影响，他有着百分百的敬业精神。  
但没办法，有些时候生活就是这么匪夷所思，一群用着智能手机和wifi的年轻人偏偏要在灵媒的问题上保持传统。如果拉希奥拒绝做出妥协，他会丧失许多观察人类样本多样性的乐趣。于是，这就是了，他重新改造了他的房子，完美地还原了人们对于灵媒的一切偏见与想象，他甚至饲养了一只黑毛绿眼的小猫，它的昵称叫“小扎”，全名为“扎塔娜”，DC漫画旗下一位聪明魅力的女性魔法师。他把他的扫地机器人和一切现代化系统通通赶到了到了二层，那里盛放着他几乎全部的业余爱好。这也许有点让人难以接受，全伦敦最出色的灵媒并非是一个神秘主义者或自然主义者，而是一个彻头彻尾的流行文化爱好者，一个科幻迷和游戏发烧友，唯一和他所干的行当相关的爱好是奇幻电影。醒醒，刻板印象该清除了，21世纪的现代公民不该把自己活成14世纪的老古董。

此时此刻，最后的普瑞斯托正待在自己二楼的房间，在软体沙发上瘫成一只软绵绵的蛞蝓，端着手柄玩《蝙蝠侠：阿卡姆骑士》。和大部分有英雄主义倾向的男孩一样，拉希奥爱老蝙蝠，尽管他并不愿意承认，对他而言布鲁斯•韦恩在某种程度上满足了他对父亲形象的幻想。他在游戏发行的一周内打通了主线剧情，并为阿卡姆骑士的遭遇唏嘘不已，现如今早已和最初的激动不同，他正骂骂咧咧，满腹牢骚地完成谜语人的诸多挑战，一边在心里把这部分游戏内容的制作人骂了个来回。这是个完美的游戏之夜，首先这是个周六的晚上，大部分人都爱周六的晚上，周日是拉希奥为自己设定的休息日，他在这天拒绝任何预约，哪怕是女王本人亲自驾临也不例外。其次，这是个风雨交加的晚上，他只需要打开窗帘就能看见那些愁眉苦脸被狂风吹反伞的晚归行人，这令他心情大悦，没什么比品尝他人小小的烦恼更令人快乐的事了。

如果这是个虚构的故事，那么此时此刻一定会有某些不同寻常的情节上演。因为没什么环境比暴风雨之夜更有戏剧性，而环境是小说三要素中最易忽略的范畴，尽管拉希奥本人对于传统的文学理论嗤之以鼻，但他也不得不承认，暴风雨之夜的环境使得《蝙蝠侠：阿卡姆骑士》的游戏气氛更具张力，更具带入性。当门庭的电动门铃信号顺着他的现代化家居操作系统响彻他的游戏室时，他操纵的蝙蝠车一头撞向了哥谭的路障，这让他有点儿气急败坏。他腕上兢兢业业的电子表告诉他现在是十一点一刻，他不知道什么人会在这个时间造访他的家。他没把手柄放在一旁，而是继续倒车追捕那个穿着绿色西装的饶舌混蛋，他寄希望于来者能在没人应门之后能够识趣的自行去街边淋雨，可他的电动门铃《STAR WARS》恢弘的曲子依然孜孜不倦地响着，这让他的思绪不由自主地伴随着脑海中蹦出的黄色加粗字幕，从阴云密布的哥谭跳跃到了“很久很久以前，在一个遥远的星系……”天杀的，他当初究竟为什么要把门铃的提示音设成星战的主题曲？他放任气急败坏的情绪像野火烧过枯草那样蔓延过他的脑海，一边站起身，披着深色的睡衣外套慢吞吞的滑向楼下，只为打开房门，大声告诉那个不速之客他今晚要休息，所以行行好自己出门左拐淋雨去，而且他从不见没有预约的人，除非——  
除非那人长得就像来者那么好看。

***  
一个醉醺醺的金发年轻人站在他的门楣，隔着一米拉希奥都能闻见他身上的酒气，他浑身湿透了，成缕的金发紧贴着他泛红的脸颊，那双蓝得不可思议的眼睛直直地盯着灵媒的眼睛，他看上去活像个从天堂边缘跌落坠向北冰洋的天使，可怜兮兮，牙齿打颤，但依然不失礼貌地向主人问好：“……您好，请问普瑞斯托大师在吗？”  
而普瑞斯托大师本人正出神地盯着年轻人的嘴，老天爷啊，拉希奥想着，他用尽全身的自制力来压下那个刚从他脑子里蹦出的粗俗比喻，可是那张嫣红的嘴无时不刻不在提醒他，那看上去实在是，实在是像……“刚被人操过”。抱歉，拉希奥在心中画了个十字以乞求上帝的宽恕。他低头扫了眼年轻的访客手中攥着的酒瓶，一瓶看不清标示，几乎喝干的红酒，他猜来者在过去的几个小时里拿着干红当生啤开怀畅饮，而在这样的大醉之后依然能不失礼貌地向他问好，实在是尤为罕见。  
“是的，我就是。”拉希奥后撤一步，大开房门，“我猜你是来寻求某些特殊帮助的，我们可以进屋来谈——除非你对淋雨有特别的兴趣。”他朝年轻人摆出一副真诚的微笑，笑纹从脸上蔓延到心里。

“谢谢。”金发的年轻人回之以让人心碎的微笑，他吸了吸鼻子，迈入温暖的室内。  
“你可以在沙发上先坐一会儿，我去拿些毛巾和干燥的衣物。浑身滴水可不是一个适合召唤灵魂的好状态。”拉希奥的话在火光晃动的客厅回荡，一般来说，“普瑞斯托大师”可不会向客户提供换衣和烘干服务，他会把所有还在滴水的访客不耐烦地赶出他的前厅，而此时此刻他完全说服了自己，这会是一个相当有趣的社会学观察样本，一个看上去循规蹈矩谦逊有礼的人在暴风雨之夜喝个烂醉，并寻求灵媒的帮助？那一定会是个相当有趣的降神会。  
等他抱着毛巾和衣物回到大厅时，他发现那个年轻人正局促地站在门口的地毯上不敢挪动一步，“我想我该换双鞋来……不踩湿你的地板？”

你想怎么踩就怎么踩，天使。拉希奥难以抑制地想着。  
他将那堆织物放在靠近炉火的沙发上，从桌下拿出双毛茸茸的拖鞋递给访客，“你最好先把自己弄干，我去泡壶茶。”他善解人意地离开客厅，给来者留下些私人空间。等他端着热气腾腾的红茶从厨房走来时，那个年轻人已经换上了他的旧毛衣，用毛巾擦着脑袋。他的头发很快就会变干，和室外相比这里如同夏日暖阳，这当然不仅仅是炉火的功劳，拉希奥在古旧的木质地板下安了一整套地暖。赞美现代科技。  
“拉希奥•普瑞斯托。我想你已经知道了。”他伸出手去，向年轻人端上一杯热茶。  
“安度因•乌瑞恩。非常感谢。”安度因将毛巾放在一边，吸了吸鼻子，双手接过那杯茶，将它捧至胸前。  
“那么，安度因，有什么我能帮到你的？”  
金发的访客深深地吸了一口气，“我的室友推荐我来的。”他似乎对到此造访依然存在茫然和犹豫，而酒精是促使他坐在这个地方的唯一原因。“他说你是整个伦敦最好的灵媒，你可以和……逝去的灵魂交谈，并真实地叙说他们的话。”  
“你室友说得没错。”拉希奥耸了耸肩。  
“但……这是不可能的……我是说，人们失去了呼吸，他们死了……然后他们就从此消失，不复存在。”他断断续续地说着。拉希奥对此再熟悉不过，这种饱含侥幸的心碎神情总是出现在他的访客身上，那些失去挚爱的无神论者，那些愿意舍弃自己半生的常识，抓住一根虚幻的稻草渴求救赎的人。

“你在学校读什么，安度因？”灵媒突兀地开口。  
“嗯？”  
“你看上去是个在读的学生，如果是的话，你在学校读的专业是什么？”拉希奥耐心地解释。  
“呃……英国古典文学。”安度因满眼写着他不清楚这个问题和他对灵媒的质疑有何联系。  
“哈，告诉我，在读《麦克白》的时候，你会质疑那些行走的勃南森林的真实性吗？”他眯着眼睛反问。  
安度因摇了摇头，低头小啜了一口热茶。  
“你提出了一个深刻的哲学问题，安度因，关于人死后的归属。我不认为这个问题有着固定的答案，但无论如何，你正坐在一个灵媒的家里。所以，有什么我能帮到你的？”  
安度因朝他紧张地笑了笑，“是的……我想，我想和我逝去的父亲谈谈。你可以做到这个吗？”在他们说话的功夫，小扎——那只拉希奥饲养的黑色小猫不知从何处睡醒了，它嗅着新鲜的味道慢悠悠地闲逛着，蓦地窜上沙发，在来访者的腿边蹭着自己的脑袋，安度因将那杯茶放在桌上，伸手挠了挠小猫的下巴，它发出一阵愉悦的咕噜声。  
“我生来就是做这个的。”拉希奥答道。“而且我的猫喜欢你，也许我可以看在它的份上给你打个折。”他朝安度因狡黠地眨了眨眼睛。

***  
他们在圆桌前坐下，拉希奥换上宁神的迷迭香，赶走了盘踞在桌上的猫，小扎气愤地朝他叫了一嗓子，而后撅着尾巴跑开。“我需要他生前的某样东西，什么都可以。”拉希奥轻声说着。安度因低着脑袋，从怀里拿出一个塑料文件夹，又从中取出一封信，双手微微颤抖着将它递上前。“他的名字？”拉希奥接过那封信，放在小桌正中。  
“……瓦里安，”年轻人似乎抽噎了一下，“瓦里安•乌瑞恩。”  
“好的。”拉希奥低声说着，“现在给我你的双手。”  
在降神会上，握住彼此的手的确有助于加强对灵魂的召唤力，可对于拉希奥这样的有天赋的灵媒来说，握住双手算是多此一举了。他不想思考自己为何要让安度因伸出手，也许他是想给予那个失去父亲的男孩一点儿力所能及的慰藉，也许只是是他好奇那个年轻人指尖的温度。  
“就这样？”安度因握住了他的手，好奇地睁大眼睛，“……我的意思是，你不需要通灵板或者水晶球什么的？”  
在往常，拉希奥会用最刻薄嘲讽的语言招呼这样的客户，但安度因的手指握起来温暖而柔软，所以他原谅了他的无知。“那些庸俗和低劣的骗子，也许需要。”他朝安度因眨了眨眼睛，压低声音，“但我是最好的。”（I’m the best.）  
“现在，我的朋友，”拉希奥捏了捏他的手心“闭上眼睛，把你交给我。“  
安度因向他回以一个信任的微笑。

小扎在火炉前找了个好位子，蜷缩着再度睡下，在跳动的火光和小猫轻微的鼾声中，拉希奥注视着安度因闭阖的双眼，注视着他微长的金色睫毛，轻声默念着瓦里安•乌瑞恩的名字，拉起降神仪式的序幕。如果安度因睁开双眼，他会发现灵媒原先棕色的眼睛正逐渐变得血红，他会完全确认他是个真正的拥有超自然力量的神秘主义者。  
找到那个逝去的灵魂对拉希奥来说轻而易举。通常而言，那件死者的遗物所凝聚的情感越丰富，他就能越快地在找到阴阳两界的间隙那个迷失的灵魂，然后召唤他来到此地。这没什么难度，就像他之前的每一次降灵一样，他只需要确定灵魂的身份，然后询问一些问题，并转述灵魂的答复——

“放开我儿子的手！”  
拉希奥咆哮道。这是他第一次在降神仪式中被召唤出的灵魂掌控。

或早或晚，每个人在生命中的某个阶段都会疑惑同一个问题：当我停止喘息，我将前往何方？一些人对此好奇非常，甚至不惜提前拜访死神来探求真相，而另一些人则万分恐惧，费尽心思，处心积虑地逃脱死亡。而命运总是青睐求知的勇士，鄙夷瑟缩的胆小鬼，因而每个好奇的人都能提前得到他们想要的答案，每个心怀畏惧的人都会在逃亡的路上被死神修长的手指穿透心脏，逮个正着。  
拉希奥•普瑞斯托同样思考过这个问题，在尼希昂卓拉即将过世的时候。他的母亲看上去精神抖擞，满怀期待，尽管她的肺部病灶几乎全钙化了。年幼的男孩固执地认为，这都是尼希昂卓拉帐篷内常年不散的烟雾惹得祸。我可以再听到你，妈妈。他跪在那儿，小脸贴着母亲的床。我很快就能变得和你一样——和那些灵魂说话，我几天前听到了一只从巢里跌落死去的雏鸟的灵魂，我听不懂它在说什么，但它听上去像一只夜莺。你会在我身边的，只要我召唤你。你会吗，妈妈？  
尼希昂卓拉纤细的手指揉乱男孩脑袋的黑发，“我不会在那儿，我想我会‘向下’走。”她微弱的话语被一阵轻咳打断了，“我很抱歉。”她反复念叨着，仿佛这样就能拭干她的男孩眼角的泪。“我很抱歉，拉希奥，但你得自己走下去——你总得自己走下去。”八岁的小鬼不会明白“向下”的含义，他只是无比困惑，为什么他的母亲不能在死后陪伴在他的身边——既然他们都知道灵魂的存在并且能与之沟通。当新土覆盖上棺椁的最后的漆面时，男孩最终说服了自己。  
也许他只是太过弱小。只能听见小鸟亡魂的哀啼，而无法承担尼希昂卓拉灵魂的重量。

回到最初的问题：当人们停止喘息的时候将前往何方？几乎所有活着的人都对此一无所知，而拉希奥则对此略知一二。前提条件：人人都有灵魂，现代医学早已证实死者遗体的重量比他们活着的时候稍轻。当人们的肺开始宣告罢工，他的灵魂就会被挤出躯壳，他们将滞留在一个与现实世界重合却又完全不同的维度，就像被困在一面雾气氤氲的镜中，只有擦干镜面的水汽才能短暂地看清影像。在这个世界，他们可以被像拉希奥这样的灵媒召唤，通过灵媒的眼睛窥探活者的世界，通过灵媒的舌头与活者交谈。只有极少数灵魂不在这里停留，他们是那些好奇，无畏的探险者，他们会心怀期盼地打破那面朦胧的镜，然后纵身跃向下方无尽的黑暗。  
那就是尼希昂卓拉所说的‘向下’走。

而更多的灵魂会则被他们挂念的事物所牵绊，久久地徘徊在此地。这正是拉希奥的工作能够顺利进行的原因，召唤那些迷失的灵魂，以自己为媒介，连接两个难以触及的世界，如同将手掌贴紧一面镜子。这份工作的危险性其实和它被误解的程度不相上下，这相当于在一具活着的躯壳中同时塞入了两个灵魂，想象一下你的电脑里安装了两款不同厂家的毒瘤杀毒软件，针对彼此的禁用弹窗源源不断地涌出，然后把计算机换成你的脑子——就是这么回事儿。这也是拉希奥做这行唯一原则诞生的原因，只是转述，而非让灵魂占据自己的身体，以避免一些让人相当头疼，乃至脑浆迸裂的麻烦。顺便一提，那是字面意思。

请记得这是个暴风雨之夜，而暴风雨历来是转变与波折的契机，正如那不勒斯王在暴风雨中被抛向充满魔法的奇妙荒岛，希斯克利夫在暴风雨中完成了他对呼啸山庄的复仇，维克多•弗兰肯斯坦教授在暴风雨之夜唤醒了他那精妙绝伦的丑陋造物。*1非常，非常巨大的麻烦正随着暴风雨和雷电席卷而来，而拉希奥现在正处于麻烦正中了。

***  
“放开我儿子的手！”  
拉希奥咆哮道。这是他第一次在降神仪式中被召唤出的灵魂所掌控。

这感觉奇怪得很，比一只鲸鱼在鳍上套着渔网袜呼啸着滑翔天际还要奇怪，难以驱散的迷雾从四面八方袭来，包裹他，亲吻他，罩上他的眼睛，堵上让他的耳朵，顺着他的喉腔填满他的胃，有那么一会儿他甚至感觉不到自己的存在，只有深深的、深深的懊悔与无边的遗憾。沉重的雾气几乎要杀死他了，他不能呼吸，不能开口，他甚至不知道自己身在何处以及为何在此，可他依然活着。一些极其模糊声音从很远很远的地方传来，他试着侧耳倾听，却无法分辨它们的含义，他深深地吸了一口气，试图——

*我的错我的错我的错告诉他是你的错没有时间了这对他来说很好很好很好你该如何去见她我不能我该怎么告诉她让我看看他是你的错——*  
那声音停顿了一会儿，而后变得更为尖锐：  
*我将向下向下向下向下向下只有你自己一个根本没人愿意爱——*

他听见自己在尖叫，不是听见，而是感受到来自咽喉撕裂般的疼痛，浓雾变成了磅礴大雨，他湿透了，从头顶到脚尖，雨水漫过了他的嘴可他依然在尖叫，太冷了，他像一个快要溺死的人那样拼力摆动着双手，想要在黑暗无边的水中找到一个温暖坚实的依附，他想要木头，木头很好，可以浮在水面，干燥的木头可以燃烧，冒出温暖明亮的火光，可他上哪儿在不断上涨的海洋里弄到一块温暖干燥的浮木呢？

呼吸是件很麻烦的事儿。  
他突然觉得放弃会更为轻松，这并非逃避，而是更为冒险激进的尝试，他将向下游潜，向下，向下……也许那里会有更温暖的海床，有冒着热气的海底火山，有闪烁着冷光的怪鱼，也许他能瞧见——

什么东西突然握住了他。五根手指。一双人类的手，不是木头有点让人遗憾，不过好在同样温暖干燥甚至异常柔软。他不再张口尖叫，因为有一个新的声音从海平面传来，不同于先前的撕裂与尖锐，它听上去很舒服，就像坐在火炉旁轻声低吟一个漫长的故事那样舒服，但它太轻了，他得停止发出刺耳的尖叫才能听清它，于是他安静了下来。

“他是位朋友，我是来向他寻求帮助的……我很想很想和你谈谈，父亲，可你不能这样，我恐怕你得先离开。”

***  
拉希奥听见木头燃烧的噼啪声。  
他睁开眼睛，剧烈地喘息着，享受着温暖干燥的空气。理智和记忆夹带着身份认同回到了他方才还空无一物的大脑。  
他看见他的客户正一脸焦灼地凝视着他，他晃了晃脑袋，“我刚刚昏迷了多久？”  
“——你手指冰凉，有那么几秒甚至没有了呼吸。”蓝眼睛的男孩急促地开口，真奇怪，就好像他是个医生，而拉希奥才是那个麻烦缠身寻求帮助的人一样。  
“那可真是，”拉希奥转了转眼睛，麻木的舌头思索着措辞，“无与伦比的体验。你父亲可真是惊为天人……他死于意外是吗？”  
“……是的。”  
“那说得通，不过我的评价依然不变，他可真是个惊为天人的灵魂……我猜你刚刚和他直接对话了？”  
安度因犹豫了一会儿，在他迄今为止的生命中，他都是一个无神论者。可毕竟他已经来此寻求灵媒的帮助并见证了一场……灾难式的降灵会，眼见为实，他猜自己的世界观要颠覆在今夜。“我想是的。”他缓慢但坚定地开口，“他……非常激动，我想和他对话，但你看上去快要丧命了，所以我猜，我父亲最好先回到……”他艰难地吞咽了一下，“回到他原先的地方去。”

“英明的判断。”拉希奥感激地轻捏了一下他的手心，“抱歉，我该提前向你了解情况。”我太自负了以为我能应付得了一切。他在心中悄声说着，他不否认在他的新客户面前的表演欲过于强烈了，而那几乎差点儿毁了一切。  
他闭上眼睛，他能感觉到那个充满遗憾的灵魂依然蜷缩在自己脑海的某处。现在他还有些挽回的余地。“我还是能让你和你父亲对话——当然不是像先前那样，我恐怕得由我来转述他的回答，请放心，句句属实。”  
“你不会像先前……”  
“绝对不会，我保证。我完全应付得来”拉希奥笃定地回答，现在他对那个灵魂有了一个大致的侧写，一个尚未来得及开口的父亲，他能应付得了。“你得先等上一小会儿。”  
他闭上眼睛，再度召唤着亡者降临。

瓦里安•乌瑞恩。我想你已经了解到大致的情况，简而言之。我可以让你见到你儿子，乌瑞恩先生。但你必须配合。你得保持安静，我会将一切如实转告，你将听到他的回答。他冥想着，等待着。  
*我从没成功回到过那儿，我一直尝试着，但我就是没有——*  
是的，是的，是的。拉希奥回答，事实上你已不再是生者，也无法触及生者的世界，但我可以办到让你短暂地看上那么一眼，只要你配合，只要像先前说的，保持安静。  
*好的。*  
那灵魂沉默了好一会儿，*告诉他我很抱歉。*

“我会的，承诺就是承诺。”拉希奥猛地睁开眼睛，看向皱着眉头的安度因， “我们可以开始了。有什么你想要问——”  
“告诉他我很抱歉……真的。”  
拉希奥响亮地吹了个口哨，“我该怎么说？你们真是亲生的对吧？这也是他让我告知你的第一句话。”他看着男孩皱着眉头笑了笑，抹了抹鼻子，“你父亲让我问你，你收到他的信了吗？”  
安度因试着张了张口，他嘴唇颤抖着，脸色苍白，过了好一会儿才能真正顺畅地讲话。“是的，是的……我很抱歉我看到它时已经太迟了，我那会儿正在斯奈山半岛，你知道的，冰岛首都雷克雅未克的西北方向，斯纳菲尔火山*2…”

“《地心游记》。”  
*《地心游记》。”  
他们几乎同时开口。

“是的……你给我念过的故事，凡尔纳和他通往地心的奇妙探险……我在那儿待了好几周，它那时一天只有不到四个小时的日照……我蠢透了，我真该早点回来，我该和你共进晚餐而不是不是守着什么该死的火山——”他蓝色的眼中泛起了水雾。  
“你来到了通往地心的入口，它壮观吗？”通灵者温柔地转述着灵魂的关切。  
“我没找到地心的入口，但——是的，它美极了。”泪水划过他的脸颊。“我真的非常抱歉，父亲，我——”  
“你什么都没错。”拉希奥回答。  
*还记得吗？我把那个男孩从你身边吓跑了，那可是我的错。*  
拉希奥如实转述着，一边好奇地挑起眉。

安度因抽了抽鼻子，微笑着摇了摇头，“哈，你是说贝恩。那算不上什么，我现在清楚得很，被警长稍加威胁就弃我而去的男友，我想这对我来说算不上什么损失。我该感谢你，父亲。”  
一种奇异的轻盈感充满着拉希奥的胸腔，他能感觉到某种浓烈的，炙热的爱意。“那封信是他想要对你说的一切。”他回答，“你父亲爱你。”出于某种难以启齿的原因，他觉得自己有些怪异的伤感。  
“他走了。”拉希奥长长地叹了口气。

“什么意思是，‘走了’？”安度因急切地站起，双手撑着桌面。  
“放松，安度因……我的意思是瓦里安•乌瑞恩的灵魂回到了他原先待着的地方，你该能够理解亡者并不能一直待在我们的世界对吧？嗯……试着想象灵魂与现实世界沟通就像拨打信号极差收费奇高的长途卫星电话，这就像是你父亲的卫星电话没电了，实际上他先前进入我的身体直接与你对话的时候，就已经耗尽甚至预支了所有的电力，我先前从未遇到过这样的事。”  
他起身为安度因倒了杯茶，缓慢但坚定地说着，“但之后你还能再接到‘长途电话’的，我保证。”

“……谢谢。”安度因接过那杯红茶，重新坐下，小啜了口。“谢谢。我——”他抹了抹眼睛，突然又再度站起，“我今晚给你填的麻烦足够多了，我想我该回去了，我之后会再来拜访的，我真的非常非常感激。”  
拉希奥同时站起，“你以为我会放任一个喝高了的家伙凌晨时分冒着大雨在伦敦街头赶路？这有违我的职业操守。”客观来讲，在这之前拉希奥从不在意他的客户是否喝高，窗外的天气是否完美，以及离去的时间是否过晚，这是头一回。他也许会是个大麻烦。拉希奥暗想着，但他是个让自己甘之如饴的麻烦，  
“更何况你还没有付钱，乌瑞恩先生。”他装模作样地开口，“别急着回答，我知道你身上一枚先令的没有。你站在我门口的时候糟透了，神志不清又走投无路，你甚至连把伞都每带——哪个理智的英国绅士上街不带伞的？你来的时候我正享受我的游戏之夜，我卡在了一个烦人的关卡，你得陪我打游戏来抵账。”  
“——我想我不接受其他的付款形式，我今晚第一次在降灵的时候有了濒死体验，虽说那感觉蛮新颖的，但我有权利选择我喜欢的支付方式。”通灵者满意地看着那个金发的年轻人流露出极为抱歉的神色。  
“所以别废话了，咱们楼上请。”  
——TBC——

注：  
*1三个角色分别是莎士比亚《暴风雨》中的反派；艾米莉•勃朗特《呼啸山庄》中性格阴郁的男主人公；玛丽•雪莱《科学怪人》中缔造怪物的生物科学家。  
*2儒勒•凡尔纳的科幻小说《地心游记》，讲述了主人公从冰岛斯奈山半岛的斯纳菲尔火山口而下，进入地心冒险的故事。

阴魂不散（下）  
简介：通常来讲，梦就是梦，而非预知未来……通常来讲。

安度因•乌瑞恩喜欢这房子。  
虽然他来此的时夜色已深，又喝了够多的酒，但他依然自恃头脑清醒。他甚至能分辨出花园篱笆上野性生长的蔓藤植物属于某种蔷薇，它的枝条似乎自诞生起就没被主人修剪过，肆意妄为伸着懒腰。如果在白天，他大概能看见那些花朵懒洋洋又富态的小脸，但今晚不是。今晚，那些小花在风雨中瑟瑟发抖，橙色的路灯映衬着它们可怜兮兮又重影的小脸。第一眼看上去是黄色，下一秒又变成了粉色——这只是太昏暗了，绝对不是安度因眼神不好或是神志不清的错。  
这栋屋子的内部就和它花园里的植物一样……随意。这并不是说它看上去脏乱拥挤，而是屋内的一切都以一种自成体系但外人绝难参透的逻辑自我排列着。这里温暖极了，大面积的暗红和木质的棕色填满了整个房间，在炉火的映衬下让人昏昏欲睡。一张绝对价值不菲绣着金丝暗花的深红地毯不知何故被遗落在了门口，任由来来往往的肮脏鞋底践踏，他心怀内疚地踩在那块好毯子上四处张望着。炉火烧得正旺，他隐约看到一个复杂的纹章盘踞在木柴下，在火焰的映衬下闪闪发光。壁炉前摆着几个精致的小碗，像参加集会的女巫那样面对面围成一圈。炉火上方的墙壁上悬挂着一个硕大的动物首级标本，安度因聚精会神看了好一会儿也没能分别出它的物种，那看上去像是个长角的巨大蜥蜴——拜托，安度因不会说出那个字的……呃，好吧，究竟什么人才会在科莫多巨蜥的脑袋上插两根牛角然后假装它是龙啊？   
当他坐在沙发上擦脑袋的时候，房子的主人慢悠悠地给他倒了壶茶。安度因坐在靠近炉火的沙发上，意识到那一圈呈五芒星状摆开的小碗里装了好几种不同种类的肉，其中至少三碗是鱼。他好奇地注视着那个黑发的灵媒，看着他弯腰打开碗橱，从一个人类颅骨旁摸索出一个茶壶——稍等，什么来着？  
那个灵媒拿了茶壶之后随手推了下了碗橱的门，但那扇门晃晃悠悠地在半途停下了，以至于安度因依然能和那个可怜的颅骨四目相对，那汪幽深的黑洞似乎在倾诉着自己在碗橱里遭到的非人待遇。安度因安慰自己那可能是只个骨骼模型，就像中学生物课上可能会用到的那种，可“骷髅先生”深邃的目光依然哀怨地注视着他。什么样的人才会在自家的碗橱里放上一个头骨啊？就挨在茶壶的旁边？他真想知道这人会往自己的冰箱里塞些什么，搞不好会有新鲜的人类胰脏……  
“拉希奥•普瑞斯托。我想你已经知道了。”房屋的主人伸出手，向他端上一杯热茶。安度因下意识想要谢绝，他抬起头却发现那个黑发的灵媒正真诚地朝他微笑，棕色的眼睛闪闪发光。不知何故，安度因突然意识到，这栋屋子的主人可能是个会巫术的怪胎，奇异生物爱好者，没准还是个业余解刨研究员，但他无论如何不会是一个残忍的变态杀手，那双眼睛和残忍至少相差了四十五亿光年。  
所以他接过了那杯茶，回以同样的真诚，向拉希奥寻求帮助。

***  
降神会出了点波折，但安度因总算如愿以偿地和他逝去的父亲再度交谈。  
很难准确地形容他现在的心情，毕竟他的血液里充满了酒精，就像一个新下厨的孩子打翻了厨房所有的瓶瓶罐罐，那些酸甜苦辣的液体流淌在一起，交织成了安度因的心境。他想要在夜雨中一路跑回家，让冷风吹透他的脑袋，可他告辞的请求刚出口就被回绝了。在他脑子依然发懵的功夫，拉希奥就攥住了他的手，轻轻捏了捏然后示意他走向楼梯，带着那副让人难以拒绝的真诚微笑，仿佛在死里逃生之后，他想要索取的一切不过是像他嘴上说的那样：陪他上楼打会儿游戏。  
而安度因又怎么能拒绝呢。

楼梯间不像安度因先前想的那样，挂满了叙述家族历史的黑白像相片和油画——就像那些古老又传统的贵族老宅。实际上从楼梯的一半开始，它的风格开始和一楼大相径庭。如果说拉希奥的大厅像是个上了年头的马戏团大帐混搭巫师之家，那他的顶层设计就好比企业号*1的舰桥或是TARDIS（塔迪斯）*2驾驶舱，充满了奇妙舒适的现代科技和极简的未来感。光滑洁白大理石地板向四周蔓延开来，本该冰凉的石头隔着拖鞋踏上去却让人觉得温暖。灵媒牵着他的左手，在他前方两步之遥的距离慢悠悠地挪动着，嘴里哼着奇怪的歌，安度因这才意识到他一直赤着脚，整栋屋子想必都安装了地暖。墙面底部的呼吸灯闪烁着低调又温柔的蓝色冷光，如同银河彼端的小小星辰。走廊两端相对的墙面上镶着两面几乎一模一样的椭圆长镜*3，一面是橘色的背光，另一面则是蓝色，这使得走廊看上去漫长无尽。一种怪异的安全感从安度因心中升腾而起：要是能一直这么走下去似乎也不赖。

拉希奥突然停下了。  
他站在一扇圆形的舱门前——那东西只能用舱门来形容，它看上去活像是从一艘装备精良的歼星舰上移植下来的。他站在那儿，半仰着脑袋，朝半空中打了个响指，圆形的“舱门”随即向两边旋转着开启。这可太浮夸了。安度因几乎要笑出了声，那大概是某种监控手势的装置。在他们迈过门槛时，一个骤然响起的电子音把安度因吓了一跳。  
[欢迎回来，先生。我看见您带了朋友，于是自作主张做了些改动。]  
那是个从穹顶降下的球状机械，看上去像是一枚怪异的红色眼球。安度因透过拉希奥的肩向房间内望去，这是个大而空旷的屋子，在最显眼的位置有一张大得吓人的床，即使是在如此宽敞的空间内，这张床也着实太大了点儿。拉希奥下意识回头望了望，安度因意识到房间的主人脸上似乎呈现出转瞬即逝的忸怩，可他下一秒就恢复了先前那副慵懒又漫不经心姿态。“暖气降低些，哈尔*4。”他摆了摆手，踏进房间。

[希望您能享受我做的延展。]  
“哦闭嘴吧你，把扫地机打开。”  
安度因注视着那个红色眼球状的机械缓慢地回归于穹顶。拉希奥叹了口气，“提醒我要降低哈尔的幽默阀值，我们可以继续我刚刚进行到一半的游戏，也可以挑个新的……”拉希奥回头看着金发客人微张的嘴，“你有什么想要问我的吗？”  
安度因缓缓转过头，望向灵媒那双棕色的眼睛，无数个念头盘旋在他的脑海，你刚才在玩什么？为什么要开启扫地机？那个酷似太空漫游2001的人工智能“哈尔”是他的电子管家？为什么你会在自己独居的卧室放上那么一张大床？哈尔说的“延展”是什么意思？作为一个和神秘主义息息相关的灵媒为什么要把自己的私人空间捯饬的如同企业号或是千年隼*5？然而当他开口时，他只是任凭好奇心从胸口洒出了一点点， “你走廊的镜子，传送门2（Portal 2），是吗？”他小心翼翼地说。  
拉希奥看着他，在三秒之后露出一个嗅见同类的微笑，“哦，我亲爱的安度因，作为第一个参透它设计的客人，也许我们待会儿可以一起来玩这个。”

当安度因在房间正中的可塑沙发上软塌塌地瘫成一堆时，他意识到拉希奥方才在开蝙蝠车——在游戏中，他对面墙上投映的画面是无疑是哥谭的房顶。“熟悉吗？”拉希奥朝他扔去一个手柄，“我几个月前刚刚拿全了白金奖杯。”安度因尽量使自己的语气听上去不那么傲慢，毕竟这是他最爱的虚拟角色之一，他不会放过操控蝙蝠侠探访哥谭每个角落的机会。“喔！那么就拜托了，天才，我有半个哥谭的谜语人复仇等待你帮我完成呢。”拉希奥拉过另一个软体沙发挨着他坐下，夸张地朝他挤着眼睛。  
安度因轻车熟路地清除着那些问号，在这功夫，一个圆扁的小家伙在他们周围绕老绕去，他马上意识到这就是拉希奥的扫地机，相当经典和常见的款式，这和整个房间的未来感稍有些格格不入。“小扎喜欢它。”像是察觉到了他的客人在看什么，拉希奥应答着，“它大概睡着了，不然它准兴奋地追着它跑。”  
“你的猫？”安度因的视线盯着一下一个近在咫尺的弯道。“它的名字叫什么来着？”“小扎。”灵媒回答，“扎塔娜，如果你是问全称的话。她是个漂亮的小家伙，我的客户多半喜欢在降神会上看见一只这样的黑猫。”  
“真的？扎塔娜？*6”安度因挑了挑眉，“黑暗正义联盟的女魔法师？”  
“我最爱的女性超级英雄。”拉希奥耸了耸肩，“很符合我的职业不是吗？你呢，天才？我很好奇你审美趣味。”  
安度因没回答他，绕过了一个路口外加一座断桥，“……黑金丝雀*7。”半晌之后他回答，并且毫不意外地迎来了拉希奥的咯咯笑声。“好选择，不知何故我有点儿期待你穿上她的战斗服，那一定棒极了，紧身皮衣和渔网袜一直是个好主意。”他在一片笑声中贴近安度因的耳朵，低声说道。  
安度因没绕过下一个迎面而来的弯道，他看着四轮朝上的蝙蝠车，转过头恶狠狠地剜了拉希奥一眼。而这个眼神很明显不够有威慑力，因为始作俑者正笑嘻嘻地歪着脑袋，手掌轻轻拍着他的肩，“只是个玩笑。”

***  
在清掉了小半个哥谭的绿色小问号之后，他们又玩了会儿双人传送门。如果安度因意识清醒，他只要低头看看手表就会察觉，现在绝对是个应该躺在床上闭上眼睛休息的好时间。可他潜意识里并不想这么做，他只想继续胡乱地把持着手柄，或是再喝上点儿酒，把自己溺死在酒精里听上去是个比上床睡觉好太多的选择，至少这样他不必面对入睡前长漫长到可怕的自省时光。  
“我渴坏了，我怀疑哈尔根本没把暖气降下来，我明天得检查一下他的温度传感器是不是出了问题。”房间的主人突然抱怨着，他刚刚怂恿安度因操纵的角色走进他开的传送门——位于一池酸性溶液的正上方。“你想喝点什么？”  
“龙舌兰，拜托了。”安度因摇摇晃晃地回答着。  
拉希奥微微瞪大了眼睛，小幅地摇着头，“不不不，你今晚绝对不能再碰酒精了。”  
“为什么不？我喜欢这样，我想保持这样的感觉一整晚……我可以出门从便利店自己搞来一瓶。”他不知道自己为何会想要在一个见了不足24小时的人面前保持酩酊大醉的状态，但他就是那样说了。  
“好吧，好吧，我认输，我可以为你拿些酒来，前提是你要陪我玩一个游戏。“拉希奥故作沉思了一会儿，摊开掌心说道。“继续让我死于你四处乱开的传送门吗？”安度因瞟了眼手柄。“才不是……你得陪我玩些更真实的，这个游戏叫做’倾诉衷肠’，我问问题，你诚实作答，之后再反过来。”  
坏主意。非常非常糟糕。  
此时此刻他最不需要的就是坦诚地面对真相，他只想把它们和自己的内疚永久埋葬在一起，而不是把它们掀起来给随便什么人看……但拉希奥不是“随便什么人”，安度因想。这很奇怪，简直太奇怪了，他才刚刚认识他不到一个晚上，却觉得他们仿佛已经相识了很长，很长的时间。  
“或者省去麻烦，放弃酒精，让我为你端杯茶。”拉希奥温和地开口。“不。”安度因几乎脱口而出。“拿些好酒来，让我们试试你的主意。”  
拉希奥转身起立，原地伸了个懒腰，“别等我回来你就原地睡着了……一个人喝酒可真是闷死了。”  
“拉希奥？”  
“我知道，我知道，我会尽力找找有没有龙舌兰的——”  
“——我们之前见过吗？”  
该死。没准继续大醉的确是个坏主意。  
黑发的灵媒微微扬了扬嘴角，如果不是自己精神恍惚，安度因会说拉希奥的眼睛似乎闪过了片刻的红光。“谁知道呢。”灵媒轻轻地开口，“也许在某条时间线里，我们是两个一起长大的孩子，一起肩并肩去上小学；是狡诈的魔鬼和虔诚的神职人员；是自私的杀手和落魄的贵族，或者……”他朝安度因眨了眨眼睛，“是一头黑龙和一位年轻的王子，进行着千奇百怪的漫长旅行。”  
“那听起来不赖。”安度因咬了咬嘴唇。  
“是啊，相当不赖。”拉希奥微笑着点了点头，示意哈尔开启房间的门，随即转身离去。

***  
拉希奥唤哈尔升起了一方小桌，为彼此斟满了杯，淡琥珀色的液体在高脚杯中闪闪发光。他们软塌塌地倚靠在塑形沙发上，盯着不知从哪儿钻出来的小扎上蹿下跳地追逐着那个倒霉的扫地机器人。“为表诚意，安度因，你持白子先行。随便问什么你想知道的。”灵媒俯身上前，往他客户的杯檐挂了一串红醋栗。  
安度因低头吮吸着红色的小果，环视着四周，最终将视线移到大宅主人的身上。安度因审视着灵媒的脸庞：许久未打理的黑发凌乱地垂在耳边，下颌的胡须却像是今晨才修剪过，棕色的眼睛和他左耳的金耳环一样闪闪发光。他看上去非常年轻，又非常苍老，他就和他的屋宅一样，看上去活像一个谜。“你是靠你的本职工作买下并重装这套大宅的吗？”  
“当然不是，如果你指的是仅靠通灵术的话。”拉希奥回答，“这套住宅，以及重修它的资金都属于我父亲遗产的一部分……别说抱歉，我父亲的死对这个世界来说是个天大的好事儿，对我来说也一样。”安度因耸了耸肩，对他的回答不置可否。  
“这么说轮到我了。”拉希奥举起酒杯，轻轻碰了碰另一位客人的杯檐，“贝恩是谁？”安度因尴尬地清了清嗓子，他想起先前正是靠灵媒的传话才和瓦里安的灵魂进行沟通的。 “他是我的……曾是我的，呃，男朋友。”他轻轻叹了口气，他很久都没再想起那个名字，而重新唤起和这个名字相关的记忆则让他觉得温暖。“他是个美洲来的留学生，我想他有一点儿印第安血统，善良而真诚……我喜欢他，我想那是我第一次如此喜爱一个人。”  
拉希奥棕色的眼睛紧盯着他，不知为何这让安度因觉得有点儿紧张。“你是说前男友。”他拖着长长的调子，“说实在的，这有点儿让我意外。我第一眼见到你的时候会觉得你是相当讨女孩喜欢的类型。”  
“刻板印象，我的外表和我的性向并没有什么直接的关系。”安度因笑了笑，把杯中的酒喝掉一半，“你为什么要做一个灵媒？”出人意料的，他沉默了稍许。“因为我能，而且我喜欢。”安度因盯着他吞下一口酒，  
“……还有呢？”  
“好吧，好吧。一开始我也许是想见到什么人。”  
“你想要见到谁？”  
拉希奥起身为自己重新满上酒，“那就是下一个问题了，我的朋友，一次一个问题，现在轮到我了。你为什么要去冰岛？”  
“呃，因为我是凡尔纳的书迷，而《地心游记》是我最爱的科幻小说之一。”安度因对上拉希奥继续质疑的眼睛，“好吧……你得知道，我的父亲生前是位正直勇敢的警官，但在有些问题上非常……传统。”安度因深深地吸了口气，想到这个依然令他喉头苦涩，“我想他一开始并不乐意承认他的独子是个同性恋，他认为我只是被一个‘变态’蒙蔽了双眼，这只是个……暂时性的问题。他通过非常手段威胁贝恩离开我，试图让我恢复‘正常’，但他不知道那就是我本来的样子，我不知道他不肯接受贝恩和不肯接受我本身，究竟哪一个更伤我心……我和他大吵了一架，彼此说了很多相当糟糕的话，我说，如果他那么不希望一个怪胎做他的儿子，那么我就滚的远离他的视线。所以，我办了休学手续，离开这里，独自前往斯纳菲尔火山……”他闭上眼睛，试着咽下某些翻涌而上的岩浆般的情感，“那是我读的第一本书，在我还识不出几个单词的时候……那是他念给我听的。很美的地方。但我没来得及找到地心的入口，然后——”  
“谢谢，我想我了解了，轮到你了，安度因。”灵媒轻轻打断了他的话。  
安度因有点儿感激地揉了揉鼻子，喝干自己的酒。“继续我先前的问题，你想要见到谁才使你走上了这个行当？”  
“嘿，你就是不肯放过我是吗？”拉希奥夸张地咧了咧嘴，“为了我一生的挚爱——每个小男孩都最爱他们的母亲。她和我一样是个灵媒。我富有的老爹有他的家庭，我只是一个无关紧要的私生子。在我还是个孩子的时候，我一直以为我母亲死于深情或是我生父的威胁逼迫，你知道，那个年龄的小孩想象力总是无比丰富，但现实往往无趣得很，我得承认，她的死和我的混蛋老爹一点关系也没有，她多半死于尼古丁中毒。所以——就是这样，我想要和她的灵魂对话，弄明白她到底是怎么回事儿，于是这促使我成了她那样的人，一个灵媒。”  
“下一轮问题。”拉希奥晃了晃腿，“那封信上写的是什么？”  
“什么信？”安度因装作一时没听懂他的话。  
“降神会上，你交给我的那封。”  
安度因什么都没再说，他低着脑袋，从口袋里摸出那个牛皮纸的信封，将它交给拉希奥。  
“我可以……？”  
安度因点了点头。于是灵媒打开那封信，抽出信纸，那是张被触碰过许多次的纸，皱皱巴巴，还沾着些茶色的液体痕迹。他默读着。

安度因：  
我最近总是梦见你的母亲，她一反记忆中温婉的常态，她气急了，什么都不说，只是拿着晾衣杆猛揍我的脑袋。醒来之后，我意识到，我弄丢了你们两个。  
我去了你的学校，你租的房子，你常待的图书馆，但你不在那儿。我打不通你的电话，我差点难耐地对着你的朋友怒吼，却转而想起，我才是那个让你逃离的混蛋。  
我很抱歉，儿子，真的。你是个有自主能力的成年人，而我依然想把你握在掌心。内心深处，我知道这没什么大不了的，就像你说的那样：政府甚至都通过了相关法案。在得知你离开后，吉安娜冲进局子，狠狠地砸碎了我最爱的茶杯，我们相互斥责着，抱怨着发生的一切，她说我是个自大狂妄的控制狂，我说她根本不会懂得我的心情，因为她没有孩子。天啊，安度因，瞧瞧我都干了些什么好事。她哭了，如果你在场一定会生气地对我瞪眼然后陪她慢慢变好，可你不在这儿，于是我冷静了下来，我们都冷静了下来。  
我告诉她几个月前我接手的一个案子，政府也许早已通过了同性婚姻法案，德韦恩•琼斯的谋杀案或许远在牙买加*8，但是这并不意味着全社会的恶意就已经一扫而空。四月的时候，我们处理了一桩暴力案件，几个还没有长到拥有选举权的混蛋长期殴打并欺凌另一个孩子，并最终演化为性侵，仅仅因为那个男孩喜欢同性。而伤害他的混账们并非和他相似，他们只是想看那个“异类”受苦，仅此而已。受害者刚满十六岁，我见过的暴力事件和性侵远不止这一例，但我永远忘不了为那个孩子做笔录时的画面：他蓝色的眼睛大睁着，紧盯着面前的水杯，断断续续地重复着那些人渣对他做的事，当他抬起头时，他说，是他做错了什么事吗？  
那孩子什么都没错，可他为此就要承受毫无来由的恶意。我很害怕，安度因。我怕极了。我担心类似的事情出现在你的身上，我担心你在接下来的人生中会承受种种恐怖的压力，如果可能，我真希望你能走上一条更加轻松的道路。我告诉吉安娜，她骂骂咧咧地拥抱了我。她告诉我上周她遇见了类似的事，一对姑娘，她们是一对爱人，在公交车上举止亲昵，因此被后排的男人殴打。她告诉我这样的事一直在发生，但关键在于——这是错的，而我的否认和那些伤害并没有什么两样。她说，一尘不染的东西是不存在的，我们每天都在吸进灰尘，但这不妨碍我们把事情做的好一点儿。尽我的职责，让这个世界变得再好一点儿。正确的做法是，她说，是收起我的过度保护，用理解的心态等待你回家，一切都会好起来的。

……

我是个傻瓜，安度因，我再度为我的自私和狭隘抱歉。  
打电话给我，孩子，如果你看到的话，我会为你亲自下厨做上一顿晚餐。

爱你的，父亲

安度因重新为自己倒上一杯酒。  
“但我没来得及拨通他的电话，还记得吗，那会儿我在……见鬼的斯纳菲尔火山！他把信留在我的房间的窗缝里，留在我的语音信箱里，留在他所能想象到的我能看到的一切地方，可我他妈的不在那儿，等我自作聪明地从与世隔绝的北极圈边缘回到伦敦，他们告诉我错过了他的葬礼——他为了阻止国会大厦外的恐袭殉职。三发子弹，打进他的腹腔，他们说直到救护车前往医院的路上他都一直顽强地坚持着——”他抽噎着，宣泄着，而后像一只被戳破的气球那样垂下头，“我想他在等我。他快死了，孤零零的，一心以为他唯一的儿子再也不会原谅他，因为我他妈的直到最后都没有给他拨上一通电话。”  
他昂起脑袋，试图把那杯酒一饮而尽，但他的酒杯在空中被夺下了。

“你今晚已经喝得够多了，安度因。”拉希奥夺下他的酒杯，“你需要洗个热水澡，好好休息到明天。不然的话我就拒绝接你的单子——”  
那个金发的年轻人突然上前，双臂抱着他的肩膀。两杯酒都撒在了他们的身上，可安度因毫不在意地继续把头埋在那个灵媒的颈窝，双手掐着他的肩背。拉希奥茫然地捋着他的脊背，就像爱抚小扎那样，“你还好吗，安度因？”  
“谢谢你。”拉希奥听见闷闷的，湿漉漉的声音从他脑后传来，“谢谢你挽回了我的遗憾……让我不至于找个下水道把自己溺死。”  
“那你会先被臭味熏晕的，这可是伦敦的下水道。”拉希奥轻笑着，拍了拍他的背。

***  
把一个半醉半醒的人拖到浴室再拖回床上，的确是个大工程，不过好在拉希奥有哈尔的援助。等他终于躺在那张昨天还只有2.5米宽，如今大得吓人的床上时，他几乎一下子就睡着了。

他像猫那样起身伸展四肢，给哈尔打手势拉开深蓝的窗帘，明媚的阳光如金色的溪流洒满了床，落在那个住宿的客人金色的发梢上。他想，安度因如果一定要溺死在什么东西之中的话，那也必须是像现在这样，溺死在融化的朝阳里。拉希奥跳下床来，随手拉上一件睡衣，在他下床的功夫，他的新朋友被他弄醒了。“怎么了？”刚睡醒的家伙迷迷糊糊地询问。“我去给你煎个蛋，你要全熟的还是半熟的？”拉希奥扭头说，注视着安度因蓝得吓人的眼睛慢慢睁开。“全熟的。”安度因懒洋洋地应答。几秒钟后，他突然像触电般挺起了身子，捂着被子坐起问道，“拉希奥，你冰箱里有新鲜的人类胰脏吗？”拉希奥发出一阵无奈的哀嚎，“……当然没有，你为什么会这么想？这是什么对灵媒的刻板印象？”“没什么……”安度因小声嘟囔着，“我就是想起来你的碗橱里有个人类颅骨。”还没等灵媒做出什么辩解，他就再度躺下，传来均匀的呼吸声。  
*全熟，但是不要煎焦。*拉希奥无视那个在他脑子里说话的灵魂，叹着气向厨房迈去。

他坐在他一应俱全的游戏室里，带着最棒的降噪耳机和他的朋友连麦打一款老掉牙的MRPG游戏。在他还是个孩子的时候，这款游戏做的风生水起，但如今它的剧情和老掉牙的画面已经无法再吸引更多的年轻玩家，多半靠像他这样追忆往昔的老友续命。拉希奥操纵火焰法师，而安度因正坐在几十公里开外的网吧里开着戒律牧师和他一起在竞技场里大杀四方……或者是被别人大杀四方。  
*告诉我儿子，是男人就该玩战士。*  
*玩什么奶！别玩牧师，牧师没前途。*  
那个灵魂在他脑子喋喋不休的时候，一个盗贼潜行至那位人类牧师身后，一套干脆漂亮的爆发使得安度因血条完美归零。  
*你看被闷死了吧。*  
*还有你这孩子玩什么火法，这种搓火盆的远程老奸巨猾，那是堂堂正正男人该玩的职业吗？*  
“得了，你这意思是让我俩roll俩狂暴战去竞技场打22？”再又一次惨败后，拉希奥难以忍受地反驳道。  
*一狂暴战一武器战也行啊。*

他半躺在他的放映厅，和他的朋友蜷缩在枕头堡垒里看doctor who。这是个上年头的英剧，他们俩之前都看过不止一次了，但是和你的朋友在一起看则又是全新的感觉。  
“我燃烧了一颗恒星来向你说再见。”剧中那个穿着米色风衣的时间领主深情地说着。“Rose Tyler，I……”他的话尚未来得及说完，就消逝于海潮之中了。拉希奥好心地把那盒抽纸拿得离他俩近些。“你知道，我一直纳闷博士为啥不早点说出那句话，那句他们都知道却没开口的话。”他听见安度因湿漉漉的声音。“我也想知道，他是个聪明的……外星人，我不明白这样聪明的人最后为何能如此愚蠢。”拉希奥坦诚地回答。“但我和他不一样，我会在一切都来得及的时候把这句话说上一千遍，然后再一千遍。即便我死了，我的灵魂之声也能在你耳边永久飘荡。”  
他无视那个灵魂开玩笑般的呵斥，侧过脑袋，装模作样的贴近安度因的耳边，“安度因•乌瑞恩，”他说，“我爱你。”

他躺在阳光照耀的大床上，和头脑中的灵魂道早安。  
*我必须告诉你一件事情。*他等待着。  
*你得知道，你的母亲直接向下走去并非因为她不爱你……你是个灵媒，孩子，你能一直听得到她。倘若她放心不下滞留在你的身边，你永远也无法自己走下去。而她相信你自己能办得到。*  
*我想我是时候向你的母亲学习了……告诉安度因，我爱他。*  
“等等，等等等等——你这得自己向他说——”他的困意一扫而空。  
*要快乐。你们两个都是。*（be happy，both of you）  
然后他便再也听不见他了，他的世界安静了下来。他金发的朋友被他吵醒了，安度因侧身吻了吻他的眼睛，舔去他眼角的泪，“怎么了？”他温柔地开口。

***  
他像猫那样起身伸展四肢，给哈尔打手势拉开深蓝的窗帘，明媚的阳光如金色的溪流洒满了床，落在那个住宿的客人金色的发梢上。他方才做了一个相当漫长的梦，他的脑袋晕乎乎的，他想抓住一些闪亮的碎片，但它们一转眼就消散在金色的阳光中了。  
不知为何，他觉得自己该起床为他的朋友煎上一个蛋。

——END——

*1 企业号： 《星际迷航》中著名的联邦星舰  
*2 TARDIS（塔迪斯）： 《神秘博士》中博士的飞船  
*3椭圆长镜： 这是拉希奥模仿Portal 2（传送门）游戏制作的镜子  
*4哈尔： 《2001太空漫游》中的“邪恶”人工智能Hal9000  
*5千年隼： 《星球大战》  
*6扎塔娜：DC漫画魔法系的超级英雄，蝙蝠侠的朋友  
*7黑金丝雀：DC漫画英雄，绿箭侠的爱人  
*8德韦恩•琼斯：牙买加少年，2013年身着女性服饰参加舞会，随后被暴徒杀害，死时年仅16岁，案件引发针对牙买加LGBT权益的讨论。


End file.
